Pure Shores
by Gleefulbabe
Summary: Adrianna Stewart returns to her home town of Summer Bay after 7 years at college as a fully qualified and talented lawyer and is not surprised to find that there is just as much drama as ever. Big twists instore!
1. This is where I wanna be

**Chapter 1- This is where I wanna be**

Adrianna got out of her car and made her way down onto Summer Bay beach. It was exactly how she remembered it; golden sand, extraordinarily blue water and the sun bright in the sky. This venue had played host to most of her fondest memories from her childhood. Adrianna only then realised just how much she missed Summer Bay. The familiar feel of sand between her toes was devine. Adrianna sat down on the warm sand just staring out at the ocean. The city wasn't the right place for her and she knew that. She would never have left in the first place if it wasn't for college but now that she was a fully qualified lawyer, Adrianna could finally return to the place she loved the most with the people she loved the most. Though as there was never a dull moment in Summer Bay, the people had changed a lot. A good number of her friends from growing up had left, some were even dead. Adrianna remembered when she'd found out that her good friend Belle had died. It broke her heart even more when she couldn't even attend the funeral because she had a major exam. Things had changed a lot, so much so that Adrianna hardly knew anyone that lived in Summer Bay now.

It was good to see though that although the people had changed, the interests very much remained the same. Adrianna ran her hands through the soft sand while watching someone surfing far off in the distance.

Suddenly she was awoken from her trance by a male voice. "Do you surf?" She looked up to find a guy in his late twenties wearing swim trunks and holding a board in his grip. "You look very taken in by it. May I?" The dark haired man gestured.

Adrianna smiled. "Sure." she said and he sat down next to her. "And no I don't surf. Never even tried."

"That's a pity. Are you new in town?" The guy wondered, distracting her unintentionally by the muscluarity of his chest. He had an unusual tattoo that read _Blood and Sand_.

She chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing. Kinda. I used to live here for most of my life until I went to college, then I had to move to the city, but now I'm back. What about you?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, I'm only here a couple of months, but from I've seen it's a pretty nice place. Not short of drama though." he chuckled.

Adrianna laughed. "Oh it's always been like that, but that's part of it's charm. I'm Adrianna by the way. Adrianna Stewart."

A look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh really? Are you anything to Alf Stewart?"

She smiled. "Yeah actually, he's my grandfather."

"Well look what we have here, a Summer Bay purebread. I'm Brax by the way."

"Nice to meet you Brax. Do you have a second name?" She wondered teasingly.

Brax laughed. "Yeah I do. It's Braxton." Then his tattoo suddenly made sense; he was a _Braxton_.She'd heard of the infamous River Boys in her short time as a lawyer but was not deterred at all.

Adrianna raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Brax Braxton?" she wondered dubiously.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nah, Brax is my nickname. Don't worry, my parents weren't_ that _cruel!"

She chuckled "Are you going to by any chance tell me your real name? Or will I guess?"

"I'd like to see you try." Was all he said.

"Why Mr. Braxton you seem to be doubting my name guessing abilities! Let me see, what goes with Braxton? ... Is it Leo?"

Brax shook his head. "Leo? No."

"Well then it must be Darryl." She said finally and saw the look of complete surprise on his face.

It was truly priceless. "Okay I really don't know how you guessed that! That is freaky."

Adrianna chuckled. "Nah, it's my job-kinda. I'm a lawyer and it's written on your surfboard."

Brax smiled embarrassedly. "Of course. Sorry I'm not usually this slow. It's just..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Just what?"

He shook it off. "Nothing. So you said in all the time you've lived here, that you've never tried surfing?"

"Nope. Not once. I just used to sit in this very spot and watch my friends. I haven't got the best co-ordination." Adrianna explained.

Brax chuckled. "Well, how about I teach you?"

She decided to play coy. "Tell me what would qualify you to teach me how to surf?"

"Well, I've won a couple of surfing competitions in my day. About twenty or so." he smiled.

Adrianna smiled. "Okay. I'm going to agree to let you_ try_, but I must warn you, this could end disasterously."

Brax laughed. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay stand up now!" Brax told her when they were out in the water and a wave was approaching. Adrianna attempted to do what she was told but did not succeed. She slipped off Brax's board and it hit her really hard on the leg before bumping her head. She blacked out, for how long she did not know, and when she regained conciousness Adrianna was lying on the warm sand. She opened her eyes to see Brax kneeling down beside her, a very worried expression on his face. That expression lightened a little however when he saw that she was once again alert. Before she really knew anything else, Adrianna was suddenly aware of the excruciating pain in her right leg. She grabbed the leg with her hand but that only made it worse.

"Adrianna, can you remember what happened?" Brax wondered worriedly.

She shut her eyes for a moment when the light became too much for her to bear. "Yes. You were trying to teach me how to surf and I slipped. My leg.. it's so sore Brax!"

"Open your eyes for me Adrianna." He asked of her and she obliged. "I know it is honey, I'm really sorry, I shoudn't have convinced you to try surfing. My guess is it's broken and you've got a bit of a concussion. We need to get you to the hospital."


	2. Swam water for time

**Chapter 2- Swam water for time**

When they arrived at the hospital, Brax brought Adrianna up to the emergency room, where he was quickly directed to bring her into the examination room. After a couple of minutes, a doctor entered the room.

"Okay Adrianna, I'm . You seem to have injured your leg, is that correct?" The doctor asked.

Adrianna nodded. "Yes it is. I was attempting to surf and I slipped and the board hit my leg."

"It hit her in the head aswell. She was unconcious for about three minutes." Brax added. Adrianna conceded it was a good point to make.

Dr. Walker frowned looking at Brax in his semi-clothed state. "I take it you were there aswell, Mr. Braxton?" Brax nodded. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

He looked extremely guilty. "Well, I took her out on the water to teach her how to surf and Adrianna tried to stand up but she slipped and the board hit injured her leg and hit her in the head. She went unconcious and I got her out of the water as quick as possible and as gently as possible and laid her down on the beach. Adrianna came round after about three minutes and we came here straight away." Brax informed him.

Dr. Walker nodded. "We'll need to get that leg x-rayed straight away. Plus you most likely have a concussion-" He took out his little torch and shone it in her eye. Adrianna shut them straight away. "Definitely a concussion. Do you feel nauseous or dizzy?"

"All of the above." she told him still with one eye closed.

The doctor put his fingers around her wrist to feel her pulse. "Okay, there's not much we can do about that. You should drink loads of water and do not, I repeat, do not go to sleep for at least eight hours. We'll get you a wheelchair and take you up to radiology."

Adrianna's eyes widened. "Please don't make me go in a wheelchair!" she heard Brax chuckle silently.

"You can't walk on that leg." Dr. Walker reminded her.

Brax put out his arm. "I'll support her. She can hop on one leg." he helped her up and put his arm around her middle to hold her close to him.

"You can go, you know." Adrianna told Brax as they once again sat in the examination room, awaiting the result of the x-ray.

Brax shook his head. "No way. This is my fault. I'm staying, unless you want me to go?" he wondered almost self-conciously.

"I don't want you to go, but don't feel like you have to stay just because you think it's your fault. Which it isn't by the way. It was my magnetic attraction to accidents." she smiled.

Brax chuckled. "Then I'm staying. I'm sorry I convinced you to give surfing a try. I should have listened when you said it wasn't a good idea!"

Adrianna waved it off. "It's fine, don't worry. What was that you were saying about Summer Bay being drama filled? I'm not here four hours and I've already ended up in the hospital with a concussion and most likely a broken leg!"

He frowned. "Again, I'm really sorry about the whole broken leg thing. I'm sure that's not going to be very convenient for a lawyer."

"It'll be fine. I'll have crutches. Just won't be able to drive for a while. Speaking of which, if I give you the keys in a while, will you drive my car back to my house? I couldn't be doing with having it there for the next couple of months." she wondered.

Brax nodded and smiled. "Absolutely. It's the least I can do."

"Now Adrianna," Dr. Walker began as he entered the room. "I have your x-ray here-" he stuck it up on a light up board, "- and your leg is broken, but very cleanly. It should only take about a month to heal. So we'll get some plaster on that now. Any particular colour?" he smiled.

"Pink!" Adrianna answered way too quickly and Brax chuckled.

Whilst Dr. Walker was putting the plaster paris on my leg we started chatting. "So have you had time to touch base with Angelo yet?" he wondered after catching Adrianna and Brax smiling at eachother.

"What? Oh! No, I haven't. He was at work today when I arrived so I headed straight to the beach. We all know what happened then!" she laughed.

Brax frowned. "Wait you're not talking about Angelo Rosetta are you? The local police Sergeant?"

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah that's him." She hadn't even thought about the fact that Brax and Angelo already knew eachother. Probably too well for eachother's likings.

"He's been talking about you coming back for the past three weeks. Let's hope now he will give it a rest."

Brax smiled but Adrianna knew it was as fake as the day is long. "Here's hoping."


	3. Stripes of a tiger are hard to change

**Chapter 3- Stripes of a tiger are hard to change**

"So... will I get to see you again?" Brax wondered when they arrived at the diner as he got her crutches and helped Adrianna up out of the car.

She smiled. "I don't know will I? Where can I find you?" Adrianna wondered hopping along with him to the door of the surf club.

"I have no doubt that we're going to see eachother around, this is such a small town. But to give you a proper answer, the beach or Angelo's. I bought it when your boyfriend left a couple of months back. Drop in sometime." said Brax.

Adrianna nodded and smiled. "I will. Thanks for today."

Brax raised an eyebrow. "You're actually thanking me for today? Adrianna it's my fault that you have a broken leg... and a concussion! Speaking of which, can you give me your phone number?"

She knew she would willingly give it to him but she wanted to play a little first. "And why would you like my number?"

Brax grimaced. "You have a concussion, I'm going to ring you every hour for the nest seven hours." he told her.

Adrianna chuckled. "That sounds a bit desperate doesn't it?"

He shrugged. "Maybe but I couldn't chance you ending up in a coma. I'd feel extremely guilty."

She smiled. "Give me your phone." Adrianna told him and when he did she saved her number. "I suppose I'll be hearing from you later." she chuckled.

Brax nodded. "Yes, you will. I'll see you." He smiled and walked back to his car again. Adrianna smiled to herself and hopped into the diner with her crutches. It was fairly busy and people were looking at her. When Irene, who was behind the counter, saw her she ran straight for Adrianna and threw her arms around her.

"Good Heavens, what happened to you darl?" Her good friend wondered concerned.

Adrianna chuckled. "I had a bit of an accident." That was the understatement of the year.

Irene chuckled. "Well I can see that girly. Have a seat, I'll bring you down a coffee and your favourite triple chocolate cake. Two sugars still?"

She nodded. "Haven't changed at all, have I?"

Irene looked at her cast ridden leg and smiled. "Not at all!" Everyone that knew her knew Adrianna Stewart had a reputation for being something of a klutz. She hobbled over to a vacant table and sat down, trying her best to balance the crutches against the spare chair. While she was waiting for Irene to return, Adrianna's phone vibrated. She examined the screen and did not recognise the number but opened it quickly.

_**Hey, it's Brax. This is my number so be sure to save it. Again, really sorry about the leg x.**_

Adrianna chuckled and composed a reply:

_**Will do and I told you not to worry about it! With my clumsiness it was an inevitability. Looking forward to your calls every hour for the next seven hours :p x**_

"Is that Angelo? You've got the biggest smile ever on your pretty little face." Irene wondered, arriving at the table with Adrianna's coffee and cake. She sat down across from her.

Adrianna quickly put down at her phone. "No, its actually related to this." she repiled, gesturing towards her pink cast.

"Yes, what happened there? Fall down the stairs again?" Irene teased.

She grimaced. "Nah, I had a bit of a surfing accident." Adrianna informed her, the amusement in her voice probably sounded strange.

"Struth! I never knew you surfed! For all the time you lived here I actually think I've only seen you in the water once." said Irene disbelievingly.

Adrianna nodded. "I know, I never actually surfed before this morning. That was probably what went wrong!. I arrived early and Angelo was still at work so I headed to the beach. There, I decided to get some surfing lessons from Brax."

Irene looked confused. "Who's Brax?"

She figured that Irene wouldn't really be calling him by his nickname. "Darryl."

"Darr-?" Irene's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Darryl Braxton? The River Boy?"

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah, that's him. Anyway I fell off the board and got knocked out and broke my leg. He took me to the hospital."

She frowned. "I guess that explains the rig-out." Irene said, gesturing towards Brax's clothes.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't go to the hospital in my wetsuit." Adrianna waved it off.

Irene sighed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news darl, but the Braxtons haven't exactly got the best reputation..."

She nodded. "Oh I know, I've heard of them. But Brax.. I don't know, he's been nothing but nice to me. I don't think he's as bad as people think he is."

"Well... Eh, love, I hate to ask you this but did you by any chance tell him that you were Angelo's girlfriend?"

Adrianna frowned. "I know what you're getting at. He didn't find out until Sid mentioned it while I was getting this cast on so no, I don't think he's using me to get to Angelo."

Irene looked dubiously but nodded anyway. "Just be careful girly." she warned.

About fifteen minutes later, Adrianna's phone rang while she was still sitting with Irene. She answered it quickly. "Hi Angelo!" Adrianna greeted her boyfriend excitedly.

Angelo chuckled. "That was very enthusiastic! I'm done now so how about I meet you in Angelo's in a few minutes?"

Adrianna frowned for a moment. What if Brax was there? She wasn't sure that Angelo would be thrilled about their aquaintance. "Angelo's?" she wondered dubiously. Irene chuckled humourlessly.

"Yeah. I mean I don't own it anymore, but the food is still great there."

She wasn't going to argue with him. "Okay, I'll meet you in Angelo's in a few so."Adrianna told him and hung up.

Irene looked dubious aswell. "Like I said girly, be careful. Angelo and the Braxtons aren't exactly best mates. And I have a feeling he won't be too pleased about you being friendly with the leader of the River Boys."


	4. Many faces I have known

**Hi guys, this chapter is short I know, but I promise I'll make up for it as I'm starting to write the 30th chapter tonight. Please bear with me! Oh yeah, sorry about the mistake in the last chapter. When I had at least seven chapters written, I decided to change the main character's name from Lori to Adrianna because Lori is too like my own name! Sorry about any confusion :p it's fixed now**

**Chapter 4- Many faces I have known**

Angelo's face lit up when Adrianna arrived at his once restaurant. He was waiting at a table there and she hobbled over to him. Angelo stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I've missed you so much Ade!" he nearly squeezed the breath out of her.

"I missed you too, Ang! Now if you wouldn't mind, I'm kinda finding it hard to breath right now..." Adrianna told him breathlessly.

Angelo released her again and they both sat down. "What happened to you?" he wondered concernedly after spotting her leg.

She bit her lip. Angelo wasn't going to be pleased about it, that was for sure. "Em..."

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately depending on which way one looks at it, Brax came over to their table saving Adrianna from having to explain. At least right then. "Brilliant, so I won't have to call you this hour." he smiled.

Adrianna chuckled. "That is true." Before she could say anything else, Angelo cut in.

"You two know eachother?" her boyfriend wondered with a evident tone of horror in his voice.

Brax looked between his former business partner and his new friend. "Oh, I guess you didn't get to tell him how your broken leg came about yet. I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Wait, before you go could you tell me what's good here? I have no idea what to order." Adrianna asked of him.

Brax smiled. "I'll tell you what, I'll get the chef to put together something special for the two of you. On the house of course." he took up the menus. "Can I get you two a drink?"

"I'll have a glass of white." Angelo sulked.

Adrianna tried to keep a straight face. "Just a coke for me thanks, Brax."

"Coming right up." He smiled and left. Adrianna knew he was enjoying rising Angelo.

She just waited for him to go mad. Angelo did not delay. "Brax? Since when are you and him such bffs?"

Adrianna chuckled. "Calm down babe, it's no big deal." she assured him.

Angelo raised his eyebrows. "No big deal? He's a criminal Ade! And are they his clothes?"

"Yes they are his clothes, if you'd just let me explain." Adrianna remained calm as she knew that Angelo was just jealous.

He sighed. "Go ahead! I'm all ears!"

Adrianna smiled. "Well, I was at the beach a while ago and I decided I wanted to try surfing and Brax tried to help me but I slipped off the board was knocked unconcious and broke my leg. He gave me a spare set of clothes to put on before he took me to the hospital."

"You didn't think of ringing me and telling me that you were in hospital?" Angelo said outraged.

_Remain calm so he knows that there's nothing going on._ Adrianna told herself silently. "You were at work. I just had to get my leg x-rayed and have a cast put on it, there was no point in worrying you over nothing. And it's not as if I chose Brax to bring me to the hospital, he was there when it happened."

"I still don't understand why you went surfing with him in the first place." said Angelo.

Adrianna sighed. "Angelo, don't worry. I'm perfectly capable of handling Darryl Braxton. Now let's drop the subject. One would think you weren't happy to see me."

"You're right." Angelo smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her. "It's great to have you back."

She took his hand. "It's great to be back."

**As usual, all reviews are really appreciated! I'd like to now take the chance to recommened the Casey/Original Character story "Teacher's Pet" written by Nikayla. It's impeccably written and so addictive! If you like any of the Braxton Boys, you'll love this story. Please check it out! Until next time, Gleefulbabe xx**


	5. Didn't they say you would be trouble?

**Chapter 5- Didn't they say you were going to be trouble?**

The next day after spending the most amazing night with Angelo, Adrianna returned to the scene of the crime. Except this time she didn't chance actually going down onto the beach so she sat on a bench overlooking the turqoise water. She hadn't had a chance to catch up with the rest of her friends and family after all that happened so Adrianna was making a mental plan of things she had to do.

"I haven't seen you around here before." A man's voice said from behind her and Adrianna turned her head quickly. Standing there was another man with a surfboard and wearing board shorts. He was tatted aswell. _River Boy. _She assumed. The man leaned up against the bench grinning cheekily.

Adrianna smiled. "No you haven't. I just moved back."

"Oh yeah?" He walked around to face her and chuckled. "Ah, you must be the girl my brother nearly killed yesterday."

He was a Braxton aswell. His _Blood And Sand _tattoo suddenly stood out to her. "I'm not sure about nearly killling me but yes. I'm Adrianna."

Brax's brother smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I know. I'm Heath the middle and best looking Braxton brother." He sure wasn't short of confidence anyway. "You're good ol' Sergeant Rosetta's girl."

Adrianna smiled. "I sure am."

"Must be a bit of drag being with someone who abides by the rules the whole time." Heath assumed.

She chuckled. "Well, I'm a lawyer so it doesn't really make any difference to me."

The middle Braxton boy looked surprised. "Brax never mentioned that."

"No, I don't suppose he would-" Adrianna began but stopped when she looked over Heath's shoulder and saw a blonde woman with her arms crossed looking furiously at the two of them. When the woman met her gaze she stormed off. Adrianna contemplated for a moment what her problem was but then let it go.

Heath shrugged. "He was getting on my nerves last night. Checking the time every minute and calling you every hour. Desperate much."

Adrianna smiled. "He was just being sweet."

Heath laughed. "Yeah that's my brother, Brax the big ol' sweety. You're the first person to actually willingly talk to us. The River Boys aren't exactly the most desireable people round here."

She really felt sorry for them. Everyone deserved a chance. "I know. Yesterday I was warned about you boys like ye were the bloody plague to my way of thinking that you can't really be that bad. Especially from what I've seen of Brax already."

He smiled coyly. "Well we're trying to keep on the straight and narrow now. Especially Brax, he's always had a conscience. I think people are actually starting to respect him a bit not that he owns _Angelo's_. I suppose they see him as a business man or whatever."

"That's good. He seems like a really nice guy." Adrianna smiled.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Trust Brax to get in with all the hotties first!" she didn't know whether to feel insulted or take that as a compliment. "Well, it's been lovely talking to you, but the surfs really good this morning. I'll see you around I'm sure."

Adrianna smiled. "Yeah. It was nice to meet you. Say hi to Brax for me."

"Will do." Heath replied before running down onto the beach. He didn't seem that bad at all and Heath was easily the most reputed of the Braxton boys for being a trouble maker. Maybe the hype surrounding the Braxtons was unwarranted? That or she was being completely naive. What if everyone was right? What did Adrianna know? She had just arrived. Adrianna shook her head and sighed. She always believed the best in people and she wasn't stopping now.


	6. See you drivin round town

**Here's chapter six! I'm writing chapter 32 of this story presently, so I think I'm going to try get it to forty and see where I go from there. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There's plentt more to come ;)**

**Chapter 6- See you drivin' round town with the boy I love**

"What can I get ya, darl?" Irene wondered when Adrianna limped into the diner. The place was busy enough as per usual on a Wednesday afternoon. It had been that way since she was a child.

"A coffee please Irene." she smiled and looked around. Someone sitting in the corner caught her eye. It was the blonde woman from earlier. She was frowning and staring down at a rather large slice of chocolate cake on the table in front of her. She looked evidently upset. Adrianna made her way over to her table. The blonde woman looked up at her and pursed her lips. "If you've come to rub it in my face then you can save your breath."

Adrianna frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand?" What on earth was she talking about?

The woman chuckled humourlessly. "You and Heath. You make a lovely couple." she said sarcastically.

Feeling very relieved, Adrianna smiled and laughed. "So that's what the evil glares a while ago were about." That explained a lot.

"I'm glad you find it so funny." she replied venemously.

Adrianna pulled out a chair and sat down. "I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Adrianna Stewart. Angelo Rosetta's girlfriend."

The look of relief and shook on the blonde woman's face was priceless. "You're Roo's daughter?"

She smiled. "Yeah. And I'm also friends with Darryl Braxton. He's actually the reason I have this thing on." Adrianna joked and tapped her cast. "That's why I was talking to Heath. We're not romantically involved in any way."

The woman looked really embarrassed. "I'm so sorry about a while ago. I'm Bianca Scott." she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you. And don't worry about earlier. It was a simple mistake. So are you and Heath like a thing?"

Bianca scoffed. "Not anymore. _Again_. I guess I just got jealous." she shrugged.

Adrianna smiled. "Are the Braxton boys really as bad as they're made out to be?" That was the question playing on her mind ever since yesterday.

Bianca contemplated the question for a moment. "Yes and no. I don't know it really depends on who you are and what side of them you see. But honestly, I don't think so. Heath's probably the worst of the lot. Casey, the youngest, is probably the most well behaved."

She nodded. "I just asked because they don't seem that bad to me. I haven't met Casey yet."

"Well the only thing is if the Braxtons really have an interest in you then they tend... If you befriend them, which is very rare, then they have your back."

Adrianna smiled. "Were you really that jealous when you saw me with Heath?"

Bianca laughed. "Jealous? I was furious! But I had no right to be, I broke up with him."

"Well it seems to me that if you like someone that much then you can figure things out. I wouldn't let him go because of my pride. You don't have to listen to me though, afterall I'm just a complete stranger." Adrianna told her.

She bit her lip for a moment. "That's actually good advice. Why wait until Heath had moved on to realise the mistake I've made? Where have you been all my life?" Biance chuckled.

Adrianna chuckled aswell. "I was waiting for the perfect time. When you needed me most." she joked.

Bianca smiled. "We should be friends."

"Alright. It'll be nice to have a girl friend around here. I hardly know anyone anymore."

"Well you have me. Maybe we could meet up later? Go to the Yabbie Creek shopping centre or something?" her new friend offered.

Adrianna smiled. "That would be cool. Now go find your man!"

Bianca smiled and got up. "Oh I will. I'll give you all the goss later. Have that piece of cake. I didn't touch it." she handed Adrianna her phone. "Key your number in and I'll ring you in a while." she did so and handed it back to Bianca.

"See you later." Adrianna said before she left.

**I always wanted Adrianna to have a best friend, so who better than Bianca? :p **

**Next time: Adrianna gives her family a visit.**


	7. Many ways in which I've grown

**Chapter 7- Many ways in which I've grown**

Adrianna knocked on the door of her grandfather, Alf's house in the caravan park. It felt weird to be back there after seven years, though the house had barely changed since. "Come in." An oh-so familiar voice called from inside and Adrianna walked in. Her grandfather's face lit up. "Struth! Adrianna!" She gave him the biggest hug.

"I missed you grandad!" Adrianna admitted and Alf released her.

He smiled. "We all missed you too. You look great! When did you arrive?" The questions kept on coming.

Adrianna leaned up against the countertop something that seemed so blasé now. "Yesterday afternoon. I was going to come and see you guys but I unexpectedly ended up in the hospital." she explained.

Alf looked concerned. "It's good to see you haven't changed. How did that happen?"

She waved it off. The last thing she wanted was someone else to make a big production of it. "Just had a bit of an accident. It's a clean brake so it'll only take about a month to heal."

"Well as long as you're okay. Have you seen your mother yet?" Her grandfather wondered.

Adrianna shook her head. "Nope. The only people I've seen are Irene, Angelo, Bianca Scott and- yeah let's leave it there." She didn't want him to start asking questions and warning her about the Braxtons aswell. "Oh and Dr. Walker of course." she smiled.

"Well your mother's been on tenderhooks ever since you told us you were coming back to the bay. She wants to make up for lost time I suppose." Alf shrugged.

She nodded. Roo was only a teenager when she had Adrianna so Alf was like her father. "Yeah. You don't by any chance know where she is, do you?" Just as she got the words out of her mouth, Roo hurried in the door. Her eyes were locked immediately on her daughter.

"I just talked to Angelo.. he said you'd be here." said Roo breathlessly. It was obvious she'd been in a hurry to get home. "Adrianna!" she exclaimed and rushed over to embrace her now grown up daughter. The hug nearly squeezed all the breath out of her.

"Hi mom." Adrianna couldn't help but smile and despite the fact that she was nearly being squeezed to death, she didn't want to let go. "I missed you so much." A small bit of moisture was building in her eyes.

Roo finally released her. "I missed you too darling. I'm so glad you're completely done with Uni! It's far too time consuming!" she ranted and then spotted the pink cast on her daughter's leg. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothng mom. Just a bit of an accident with a surf board." Adrianna knew that Roo wouldn't be satisfied with the answer she'd given Alf.

Her mother looked astounded. "Since when do you surf? I've never even seen you in the ocean!"

Adrianna chuckled. "Trust me, I won't attempt it again. Consider the lesson learned. Any way how have you been?" she wondered, trying her best to divert the subject from herself.

"I've been fine. But you're not getting away with it that easily. You've been gone for seven years!" Roo was having none of it.

She scoffed. "I may not have been living here but it's not like we haven't seen eachother at all for seven years! Or talked on the phone!"

Roo rolled her eyes. "I'm your mother, you've been away at college for seven years! Humour me!"

Adrianna sighed. "Fine." Roo swiftly dragged her over to the couch.

Alf chuckled. "I'm going to let you two catch up. Have fun."

"See you later grandad!" Adrianna called after him before Roo had a chance to start bombarding her daughter with questions.


	8. I'm intrigued, I'm unsure

**For this chapter I thought it would be nice for a change to have a brotherly moment between Brax and Heath. Also I hoped it would give a different perspective and insight into what's going on. Hope you enjoy :) And a big thanks to my reviewers, namely Nikayla who always reviews without fail. xxx**

**Chapter 8- I'm intrigued, I'm unsure**

"So I met your girlfriend." Heath told his brother when he paddled out to Brax who was just sitting on his board in the middle of the very calm ocean water. "Mate you're never going to catch a wave out here."

Brax grimaced at his younger brother. "Ade's not my girlfriend. She's a girl and she's my friend but she's not my girlfriend." _Unfortunately_. he thought to himself.

"She's hot! When you were telling me how you nearly killed her yesterday you left that out. Oh and you failed to mention that she's a lawyer! Must you always go for women of the law?" Heath wondered, slightly annoyed. "Or are you still hung up on Buckton?"

Brax shot his brother an evil glance. "I fail to see how it matters to you whether or not she's hot. You didn't seem to mind that she's a lawyer when Ade convinced Bianca to take you back. And I'm so over Charlie. She was a mistake." A_ mistake _was a bit of an understatement. They'd nearly gotten eachother killed on numerous occasions and even after all that Brax realised that he didn't actually love her. And she didn't love him either, that was reinforced when Charlie moved to the city to be with Roman when he got out of jail.

"Yeah, I really need to thank her for that. So when are you going to admit that you're sweet on Adrianna?" said Heath bluntly.

Brax chuckled and splashed a load of water at his sibling. "I'm not sweet on her! And besides, even if I was- which I'm not- she's seeing Angelo. Has been for a while from what I've heard." So maybe he hadn't come out for the surf. Brax wanted to think things through a bit, somewhere he knew would be quiet- at least until Heath with his gift of the gab showed up.

Heath smiled. "Please, you could take on Angelo Rosetta any day of the week! Didn't you get him to sell you the restaurant?"

"Firstly, picking fights with a Sergeant is not the best idea when you're a Riverboy and secondly I didn't _make _him sell up. We were business partners and he wanted to return to the police."

The younger Braxton boy rolled his eyes. "You need to win her over. All girls love the bad boys, _especially _good girls, which this Adrianna seems to be."

Brax laughed. "How long have you been counting on that one for Heath?" he wondered curiously.

Heath shrugged. "Since I was about ten. But we're not talking about me."

"Look, she only arrived in town yesterday I don't even know if I like her-"

Heath scoffed. "Seriously mate, even I know you like her. You called her every hour last night!" he reminded his brother.

"She had a concussion! I had to make sure she didn't fall asleep and die!" Brax protested.

He chuckled. "And Angelo couldn't have done the same job? He would have been with her anyway. I'm sure he was."

Brax ignored the innuendo and stared at his brother in complete shock. "Since when have you, Heath Braxton, thought so logically?"

Heath feigned offense. "There's a lot you don't know about me mate! I'm a man of many talents!" he tried to convince him.

"Yeah right!" Brax scoffed. "I wish you would think that logically when you're planning to commit a crime and not do it!"

"We're not talking about me!" Heath reminded Brax. "This is about you and that Stewart girl!"

He rolled his eyes. "There is no me and that Stewart girl!" Brax persisted.

Heath smiled cheekily. "Whatever, but I'm just warning you now, don't mess with her! Roo will turf us out."

Brax sighed. "You're impossible." he told him with a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as Brax began paddling back into shore. He was reminded of the previous day and the horror he'd felt when Adrianna had knocked herself out. That was partly Brax's motive for going out when the water was like a lake, before the whole incident thing he and Adrianna were actually having a lot of fun. That was before Angelo Rosetta felt the need to keep an extra close eye on him.


	9. She moves in her own way

**Sorry that these chapters are all under 1,000 words, I actually wrote it as a whole unbroken story first and then started editing it into chapters. Anyway hope you enjoy and thanks to anyone who reviews or alerts this story :) love you all! xxx Gleefulbabe**

**Chapter 9- She moves in her own way**

Adrianna hobbled into Angelo's one morning to say hi to Brax. When she got there though, he was talking very animatedly on the phone. "Okay just try to get here as soon as possible." She only caught the very tail end of the conversation before Brax frustratedly hung up the phone.

"Is there something wrong?" Adrianna wondered, concerned for her friend.

Brax sighed wearily. "Heath's just been arrested on suspicion of armed robbery. That was my lawyer."

Her jaw dropped. "Heath was arrested?" Brax nodded. "What's up with your lawyer?"

"Apparently he's on holidays. Just my luck. Heath didn't do it, I know he didn't." said a very irritated Brax.

Adrianna knew what to do. "If you can drive me to the police station, I'll be Heath's lawyer. And we need to go fast, before he says something they could use against him."

He looked uncertain. "Are you sure? It was Angelo that arrested him."

"I'm sure. It's my job to defend people, it's not personal. Angelo knows that. " She assured him.

Brax looked very relieved. "I'll get my keys, meet me at my car out front." he told her and Adrianna obliged.

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice." Brax said as they got out of the car outside the Yabbie Creek police station.

Adrianna smiled. "Well I bet you neither yourself or Heath anticipated him being arrested." she pointed out.

Brax nodded. "I guess that's true. We'll pay you double for doing this." It was easy to see how appreciative he was.

She quickly shook her head. "No, this is a favour for a friend, there's no charge. Now I think it best if you don't come inside. You know how Angelo can be."

"We can talk about it later. And I agree. I'll wait in the car."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "No we won't and you don't need to wait around. Who knows how long we could be."

Brax thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'll be around so just give me a call when you're done and I'll come back. Thanks again for doing this, you're a good friend."

She smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry about Heath. He won't be in there for much longer if I have anything to do with it." Adrianna promised before walking in the going in the door. Angelo, who was sitting at a desk, got up when when he saw her.

"Ade? I'm glad to see you but it's really busy around here at the moment." he leaned in to kiss her but she hastily moved away.

Adrianna had to go into business mode. "This isn't a social call Sergeant. I'm here to see my client, Heath Braxton. If you could be so kind as to lead the way."

Angelo's face fell. "Is this a joke? You're defeding him?" he didn't make his distaste unknown.

She nodded. "Yes and I wish to speak with him now before one of your officers tries to question him."

He said nothing and escorted her into the interrogation room where Heath was sitting handcuffed. The middle Braxton boy looked up and smiled. "This is an interesting place to have an afternoon date, Sergeant." Heath joked.

Adrianna smiled. "Not quite Mr Braxton, I am here to legally represent you." she informed him.

That was obviously a big surprise to him. "Lucky me." Heath chuckled.

She turned to Angelo. "Sergeant, what exactly are the charges being laid against my client?"

"Armed robbery and unlawful possesion of a firearm." he told her.

Adrianna raised an eyebrow. "Pretty serious acusations. Tell me Sergeant Rosetta, was my client discovered to have a firearm in his posession or does that charge go hand in hand with the armed robbery?"

"No Mr Braxton was not found with any arms in his possession at the time of his arrest and upon searching his house. He hasn't got a licence to have a firearm so if he did commit the robbery then he would have been in unlawful possession of a firearm."

Adrianna grimaced. "Naturally. Let the record show that I am now requesting to confer in private with my client."

Angelo nodded and gestured for the two other officers in the room to leave. "Take your time." he told his girlfriend before leaving aswell.


	10. Take the hand that's offered

**Chapter 10- Take the hand that's offered**

As soon as the door closed Adrianna sat down opposite her new client. "Okay Heath, I'm going to defend you to the best of my ability either way, but just tell me; did you or did you not commit armed robbery? I just need the absolute truth no matter what. I'm your lawyer so whatever you tell me stays between the two of us." she promised.

"I am really being falsely accused this time. I was out surfing at the time of the robbery so no-one saw me but I swear I didn't do it Adrianna." She had gotten to know Heath Braxton enough in the past couple of weeks to know when he was telling the truth.

Adrianna nodded. "Okay. I believe you Heath. Now all we have to do is convince them."

Heath scoffed. "I think that is way easier said than actually done. They really want someone to pin this on and I'm the perfect candidate."

She shook her head. "They want to find the culprit, they just don't know where to find that person."

She smiled proudly when Angelo removed Heath's handcuffs. "You're free to leave." he told him resentfully. To which Heath smiled cheekily. "Try not to miss me too much Sergeant." he joked. Angelo scowled and walked away, not even bothering to acknowledge his girlfriend. "Seems like someone's a bit put out. I love how everyone wants me to be the bad guy."

Adrianna shrugged. "Well all that matters is you're cleared of all charges. His pride is just a bit hurt that's all."

"I don't fancy being you going home to that tonight. There'll be a bit of an icy atmosphere I think."

She waved it off. "I'm a lawyer, he's a police sergeant. We learned not to take our work home. Angelo won't hold this against me. It's what any other lawyer would have done and it's my job."

Heath hugged his lawyer. "You are actually amazing. They were even contradicting themselves because of you. What a woman!"

She smiled. "Thank you. It turned out far better than I had anticipated. " Adrianna admitted as they left the police station. Brax was waiting outside as she had texted him as soon as his brother was cleared. He looked ecstatic.

"Fifteen minutes was all I was gone. That was record timing." Brax smiled broadly.

Heath nodded. "I knew I didn't do it and even I thought I would be in there overnight. Can we keep you?" he wondered playfully.

Adrianna chuckled. "We'll see." she said as they all got into Brax's car.

"You were so quick that I barely had time to pick out this." Brax smiled and handed her a black velvet box. Heath stuck his head between the two front seats to see what it was.

She opened the box curiously and smiled when she saw the silver love heart shaped locket with a fancy "A" on it and a sapphire inbedded in the tail of the "A" Adrianna smiled. "It's beautiful Brax, but you didn't have to get me anything. I told you it was a favour."

Brax shrugged. "You saved my brother from 25 years in jail. A necklace is the least I can do."

"It's nice to see that I'm worth a silver locket." Heath joked but Brax ignored him.

Adrianna took the necklace out of the box and ran her finger over the facade of the pendant. "Here let me put it on for you." Brax said and she handed him the necklace and turned around. He put it around the front then fastened it at the back. "It's looks great on you." Brax smiled when she turned back to face him.

She blushed. "Thank you." Adrianna smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It was really thoughtful."

Brax smiled. "Like I said, it's the least I can do. I was lucky they actually had an "A"! You could have ended up with a "V" or something!" he joked.


	11. Isn't it ironic?

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the beginning so I hope you like it. I only wrote it today because I felt like Angelo's reaction was important. Hope you enjoy! Please review because they make me smile more than anything else! Love you all, Gleefulbabe xxx (P.S things start changing soon ;))**

**Chapter 11- Isn't it ironic?**

"So, would you like me to drop you home or did you need to do something before this idiot took up your morning?" Brax wondered, gesturing towards Heath as they re-entered Summer Bay.

Heath was offended. "Hey! I was wrongly accused!" he reminded them.

Brax and Adrianna chuckled. "Nah, I suppose you can drop me home. I was just dropping in to say hi in the first place." she shrugged.

"If you've got nothing better to do, how about we go for a coffee or something? Talk about how you fought the law and won?" Brax wondered cheekily.

Adrianna smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. Things have been seriously boring lately." she turned to Heath. "Would you care to join us?"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Thanks and all, but I'm going to pass on that one. I hate being the third wheel... unless it's a complete different situation, but you're my brother mate, so I still wouldn't go for that." Both Brax and Adrianna shook their heads in disbelief. "You can leave me out here." he added when they approached the beach front.

Brax stopped the car. "Try to stay out of trouble please. I'm sure Adrianna doesn't fancy another trip to the police station today."

Heath rolled his eyes. "I will." he said and unexpectedly gave Adrianna a kiss on the cheek. "I really am grateful for today." he added before getting out of the car.

Adrianna smiled to herself, which didn't go un-noticed by Brax. "Aw, please don't tell me you have the hots for Heath!" he teased.

She hit Brax's arm. "I do not have the hots for Heath! I just never expected him to be such a sweety."

Brax rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's my brother, the big sweety!"

Adrianna smiled. "Funnily enough, that's the exact same thing he said about you the first time I met him."

He shrugged. "Well you know what they say about great minds."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

About four hours later, Brax dropped Adrianna home. After saying goodbye she hobbled back into the house. Angelo was home from work, but just sitting on the couch in silence. "Oh, you're home early." she smiled and gave him a kiss.

Angelo nodded. "Yeah, things got quiet. Probably because the Braxtons were occupied."

Adrianna frowned and made her way into the ajoining kitchen. "So I was thinking that maybe I could make some lasagne tonight. Or are you sick of Italian?"

Angelo followed her into the kitchen. "We need to talk about what happened today." he said plainly.

"Why? What happened today?" she wondered, slightly irritated while reaching for a porcelain bowl on the top shelf.

Angelo knew she wouldn't be able to reach and got it down. "What happened today was you defending Heath Braxton."

Adrianna raised an eyebrow. "The last time I checked that was my job, or has the job description of a lawyer changed?"

"Well I'm sure criminals of the Braxtons' calibre already have a lawyer. A damn good one at that." he pointed out.

She grimaced. "It's nice to know you believe in me." Adrianna teased.

"This isn't about you-"

"Really? It's not about me? I thought we had resolved ages ago that we leave our work at work. It's never been a problem before."

Angelo nodded. "No it hasn't, but the Braxtons weren't involved then."

Adrianna was really starting to get mad. "What is your problem with them?" she demanded.

"I don't trust them, you know that! Why can't you see that they're taking you for a ride? They only get that close to people when they want something from them, want to keep an eye on them, want to use them or all of the above in your case."

She gritted her teeth. "Look Angelo, you may not trust the Braxtons, but you have to trust me. You may not know this but I am a very good judge of character and I trust those boys with my life. You have to accept that I can take care of myself!" Adrianna finished and stormed off, which was as dramatic as she'd hoped due to the cast.

Angelo hurried over to her and sighed. "Fine, I trust you. I promise I do. I'm just worried."

"There's no need to be. I'll be fine." she told him and Angelo kissed her.

"Lasagne sounds great."


	12. No inhibitions, no conditions

**Chapter 12- No inhibitions, no conditions**

"So what are you planning to get up to while Angelo's away in the city?" Bianca wondered curiously as she and Adrianna were shopping in Yabbie Creek celebrating Adrianna's new found mobility since her cast had been removed.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Probably just stay in and relax. This case I have at the moment is really taking it out of me."

Bianca smiled. "Boohoo! We have to do something!" her friend insisted.

Adrianna chuckled. "You might have forgotten but we can't exactly go out on the pull, we both have boyfriends!" Bianca seemed to completely forget that on little detail anytime she was planning a girls night.

"Doesn't matter! We can still go out!" she insisted.

Adrianna rolled her eyes, she had to come up with a compromise- and quickly. Thankfully she had an idea. "I'm too tired to go out tonight, but how about I have a barbeque at mine? You can bring Heath and I'll invite Brax and Casey and Ruby. April and Dex can come aswell if they want." she offered.

"Ooh! Inviting Brax!" Bianca teased and nudged her friend.

Once again, Adrianna rolled her eyes. She was really getting sick of her friend making assumptions that she liked Darryl Braxton as more than a friend. "Don't start that again please! You know that me and Brax are really good friends, but I do have a boyfriend remember? Anyway I'm inviting Heath 'cause he's your boyfriend, why can't I invite Brax 'cause he's my friend? And I'm inviting Casey and Ruby because I'm inviting the other two Braxton boys-"

"Okay you are getting way too defensive, but I'm going to agree with your plans... whatever they may be." Bianca added for good measure.

She sighed. "You're impossible, has anyone ever told you that? I feel sorry for poor Heath! He doesn't stand a chance!" said Adrianna playfully.

"Oh! Speak of the devil!" Bianca whispered and discreetly pointed at Brax who just came out of a surf shop. He was walking their way but hadn't spotted the two yet. He was going to walk past without seeing them but Bianca made sure that didn't happen.

She shot a mischevious look at Adrianna. "Brax!" she called and he turned around, evidently confused at who was calling his name. When Brax saw the two and Bianca waving like a mad woman, he smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi Ade." He smiled at the brunette, sub-conciously ignoring Bianca.

Adrianna gave him a hug. "Hey Brax! How are you?" she wondered, her mood quickly elevating.

"I'm good. I see you got the cast off." he gestured towards his friend's newly liberated leg.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's kinda a relief to be honest but it feels weird walking on two legs again!"

Bianca cleared her throat and they both looked at her. "Oh, hey Bianca." Brax added.

She smiled. "Hi to you too Brax. Ade, I'm just going to go look in that shop over there." Bianca told Adrianna.

Adrianna nodded. "Oh, do you want me to come with you?" she wondered, not wanting to abandon her friend.

Bianca shook her head. "No, it's fine. How about I meet you in the supermarket in twenty? Tell him about tonight." she reminded her and quickly left.

Brax smiled. "What's happening tonight?" he wondered curiously as they began walking through the shopping centre.

"I've decided to have a barbeque at mine tonight. Bianca's going to bring Heath and I wanted to know if you and Casey and Ruby would like to come." Adrianna told him but was aware that a barbeque might not be the Braxton brothers' scene.

"Oh cheers, I'll ask Casey but I'll definitely be there. So what's the occasion?" he wondered with a sly grin.

Adrianna smiled. "Well Angelo's out of town for a couple of days and Bianca insisted that we have a "girls' night out" but I really didn't feel like it so I said I'd have a barbie instead."

Brax chuckled. "For a moment there I thought you were going to go all "my parents are out of town"." he teased.

She nudged him. "For that you can help me carry the booze back to the car."


	13. Moving closer on my own

**This chapter is one of my favourites! We get to find out a bit about Adrianna's past and personality. Hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

**Chapter 13- Moving closer on my own**

"Aw do you have to go?" Adrianna wondered, slightly tispy, when Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby started getting ready to leave. It was only one o'clock and still somewhat warm outside. So what if they had been there since six o'clock, they were having a lot of fun.

Heath smiled cheekily. "It's not that we don't love you, Ade, but myself and Bianca have something that needs doing at home." he said suggestively and Bianca slapped his muscular arm.

"Heath!" she chastened him, though it was clear that she wasn't too put out about his forwardness.

Casey chuckled. "Well we have to be up early tomorrow morning so, even though we'd love to stay, we can't." Ruby nodded in agreeance.

"Yeah thank you so much for inviting us though. It was a really great night." she smiled. All four of them were acting slightly strange.

Adrianna got up of her garden chair and hugged Ruby and Bianca. "It's no problem at all. You guys are welcome any time. Tonight was the most fun I've had in years!"

Heath looked at Brax. "You staying here for a while bro?" It didn't sound like asking as much as telling.

Adrianna turned around to look at him. "Yeah, I'll stay for a while." he nodded and smiled.

She clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you Brax! I'm so not done yet." Not by a long shot.

Heath, Bianca, Casey and Ruby all exchanged glances. "Take your time." Heath said coyly. "We won't be waiting up. See you two in the morning."

They all waved goodbye before leaving. Then there were two. Adrianna sat down on the two-seater next to Brax. "Thanks for staying with me." she smiled and took another sip of beer, which she didn't usually drink.

Brax smiled. "It's no problem. Besides, I'd rather be here than in the house trying to get some sleep with those two in the room next to me. I feel sorry for Case."

Adrianna chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I don't envy you. It must be annoying having them going at it every two hours." she assumed. The amount of stories Bianca had told her about her escapades with Heath was unbelieveable. Sometimes Adrianna had to politely remind her best friend that there are somethings she didn't have to know and that she didn't need a play-by-play of everything that happened.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well they're all loved up so I suppose I should give them a break. Personally I'd rather put up with them doing it all the time than have Heath moaning about them not being together."

Adrianna smiled. "Heath doesn't seem like a moper to me."

Brax chuckled. "Well you didn't seem like an alchoholic to me." he joked. "We never really know everything about people."

She play punched his arm. "Haha very funny. I bet you think I'm a good girl." Adrianna assumed.

"I know you're a good girl." he corrected her. "Ms lawyer."

Adrianna was offended. "It's easily known you weren't around Summer Bay when I was growing up. Just ask my mother or granfather... or anyone who was there at the time."

Brax looked at his friend disbelievingly. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Yep, I was a rebel. The town hussy of my time if you will."

"Wow. Guess I underestimated you. Or overestimated in this case. Now I'm curious. How about we play a bit of "have you ever"? he suggested.

Adrianna smiled. "Okay. Nothing's off limits. You go first." she told him.

Brax thought of a question to ask for a minute. "Have you ever been arrested?" he wondered curiously.

She shook her head. "I've never been officially arrested, no. My turn. Have you ever..." Adrianna thought of a good one. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

He looked shocked. "No. One of the things I haven't done. Why, have you?"

Adrianna bit her lip for a moment. "Yeah. I was the town hussy remember?" she smiled.

"Wow. I would never have expected that. Maybe you are a bad girl." he chuckled. "Have you ever been caught having sex?"

She cringed. "Yes! Oh my god, Morag walked in on me and some guy. I don't think I'll ever forget it. My turn again. Have you ever... kissed a boy?"

Brax raised an eyebrow. "I can safely say that I have never kissed a boy. My question, have you ever kissed a girl?" he wondered very curiously.

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah I have. Em, when I was about sixteen I was in a relationship with a girl for about a month. I suppose you could call it experimenting." that made her feel a lot more vulnerable. "I've never really told anyone that. Not even Angelo."

He frowned. "Why not? It's not like that's something to be ashamed of." That wasn't at all the reaction she'd been expecting from Brax.

Adrianna shrugged. "I don't know, it was a long time ago. I guess I don't see it as important information. It's not that I'm embarrassed by it or whatever, there's just some things I prefer to keep to myself."

Brax smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." His smile was one of the nicest things she'd ever seen.

Somehow, despite his bad boy exterior and reputation, Adrianna felt closer to him than anyone else, besides Bianca. Much more so than Angelo. She had a feeling that not many people saw the sweet, kind side of Darryl Braxton and she was one of the lucky few. Adrianna remembered when she first arrived and the questions she had about whether or not the Braxtons were as bad as people said. She knew now that they weren't.

Adrianna and Brax just looked at eachother silently for a moment before they both slowly started leaning in towards eachother until their lips met.


	14. I won't say it

**It's the morning after the night before! :p Sorry that this chapter is very short but it's proportionate in the grand scheme of things :) Oh! I've started working on a new Home and Away fanfic involving two main characters. (Not Brax or Charlie!) Something that hasn't been touched I think on this site so I'm looking forward to publishing that. Anyway, babbling aside, here's chapter 14 xxx**

**Chapter 14- I won't say it**

Adrianna awoke the next morning to a pounding headache and a wave of pure guilt. The sunlight streaming in the window hurt her eyes. She quickly looked around the room. Everything indicated that she was the only one who had slept there last night. Adrianna sighed. When she had first woken up, she kept her eyes closed, straining to hear someone breathing or some other indicator that she wasn't alone in her bed. She was relieved to find that she was indeed alone but memories from the night before quickly came flooding back. It wasn't as bad as Adrianna had originally thought. Yes, she and Brax had kissed briefly, which she felt extremely guilty about, but at least it didn't go any further. She rubbed her temples and got up out of the bed. After pulling on some comfortable clothes and brushing her teeth, Adrianna grabbed her keys and went to find Bianca.

She was halfway to Irene's house when Adrianna realised that she would still be at the Braxtons and there was no way she was showing up there. She decided to head to the diner instead. Adrianna immediately regretted it though as she had forgotten that Roo was working there this morning. She couldn't just leave and risk looking suspicious so she went up to the counter.

Roo smiled at the state of her daughter. "Looks like someone had a rough night. What can I get you darling?"

Adrianna removed her sunglasses and her eyes hurt even more. "A very large coffee please for here. And make it black." she sighed.

"Take a seat and I'll bring it down to you in a minute. You look like you're going to collapse any minute." her mother joked.

"I feel like it." Adrianna muttered and lifelessly walked to the closest possible table. She took out her phone having forgotten to check what time it was. It was nearly two o'clock! Never before had Adrianna stayed in bed so late. She found Bianca's number and pressed the call button. The dialing sound nearly killed her and she prayed for her friend to pick up quickly.

Thankfully Bianca obliged. "Good morning sunshine." she greeted her, a little too chirpy for Adrianna's liking.

"Hi. Can you please come and meet me in the diner? I need to talk to you." she said, urgently needing someone to confide what happened last night in.

"Sure. I'll be there in a couple." Bianca replied. "Who's that?" Adrianna heard someone ask in the background. "Ade." Bianca replied.

Adrianna hoped that it wasn't Brax, though Brax wouldn't be quizzing his brother's girlfriend about who she was on the phone to. "Okay, I'll have a coffee waiting for you." she hung up. Just as she did Roo brought her coffee. Unfortunately she also sat down.

"One extra large black coffee." her mother smiled. "So what happened to you? You look like you've been dragged backwards through a bush."

She groaned. "I decided it would be a good idea to have a barbeque with Bianca and the Braxtons and Ruby last night."

Roo chuckled. "I guess it finished up late?"

Adrianna was glad her mother found her near-dying state so amusing. "It finished up so late I don't even remember it finishing up. I ony woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Must have been a good night. You don't usually drink that much." Roo smiled.

She tried her best to smile. "It was a good night. Actually it was a great night." Another stab of guilt hit her and Adrianna tried her best to shake it off.

There were customers waiting at the counter and Roo got up again. "Guess it was worth it then." she smiled and went to serve them. _It was worth it_.

**This chapter was inspired by one of my favourite Disney songs (mature, eh? :p), I won't Say I'm in Love. Just thought I'd let you know. I thought it kind of suits Adrianna and Brax... or is it Angelo? Answer is coming in the next few chapters :)**


	15. Is he worth all this?

**Thanks for all the response so far :) Here's another chapter xxx**

**Chapter 15- Is he worth all this?**

Bianca arrived a couple of minutes later with the biggest smile ever on her face. Adrianna sighed. Oh great, she had to put up with Miss Congenialitly Summer Bay. Why couldn't Bianca be in a bad mood? She wondered.

"Hello misses. How are you this fine morning?" her optimism was sickening and that was coming from possibly _the _most optimistic person in Australia.

Adrianna groaned. "Awful. I feel like there's tap dancers in my brain. I just woke up twenty minutes ago. I'm a mess."

Bianca chuckled. "I can see that. How long did Brax stay last night? We didn't hear him come in." she wondered.

She rolled her eyes. "Why doesn't surpise me? And as for your question, I have absolutely no idea. I don't even remember going to bed last night." Adrianna said wearily.

"So I take it you and Brax had a good night?" Bianca assumed before taking a sip of her coffee.

Adrianna became defensive quickly. "Why? What do you mean? Did Brax say something?" she asked hastily.

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "I was just assuming. You are acting very strange this morning. And what would Brax have told me?" she wondered warily.

Adrianna buried her face in her hands. "Ugh, Bianca I screwed up big-time last night!" she was so annoyed with herself. How could she have let herself get into that position.

"Why? What happened? Oh my god! You slept with Brax!" she seemed more excited than disappointed.

She was glad to see that she had a best friend that would keep her on the straight and narrow... not! Adrianna grimaced. "Keep your voice down, and no, I didn't sleep with Brax! We kissed and now I feel really guilty. Beyond really guilty." She was quickly reminded of the reason she didn't drink. Nothing good ever amounted from it.

"You kissed Brax! That's great!" Bianca squeeled excitedy. Adrianna honestly worried about her best friend sometimes. She was obviously missing the point.

"No it is not great! I cheated on Angelo! On what planet is that great?" she reminded her friend. Angelo was always so nice to her, he had been ever since they met and now she had gone and kissed a River Boy while he was out of town for a couple of days.

Bianca's face suddenly became serious. "Well obviously you didn't kiss him just for the sake of it. Do you love Angelo?"

Adrianna sighed. "I do love him... but I love Brax aswell! I just don't know if what I feel with Brax is good chemistry or something more. And I'm a lawyer, my credibility could be seriously damaged if I'm romantically linked with Brax."

"Well, only you can decide. Remember when we first met and you gave me the advice about Heath? You told me to follow my heart and I did. Now you need to do the same. You have a big decision to make and either way you need to talk to Brax." Bianca told her over her friend's shoulder. Adrianna turned around to see Brax standing by the counter. When he saw her he smiled timidly and Roo looked curiously between the two. She looked back at Bianca who was getting up. "I'm going to let you two talk. Call me later." she said before leaving. Adrianna watched her say something to Brax before walking out the door.

Brax walked over her table. "Hey, do you mind if I sit?" he wondered nervously which was a first for him.

Adrianna's heart started beating faster and she blushed. "Sure, go ahead." There was more than a bit of an awkward air between the two.

"Look I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have kissed you, I know you're in love with Angelo." Brax began to apologise.

She sighed. "Brax don't apologise, I kissed you too. It's just I'm really confused at the moment. I don't know anything anymore."

He frowned. "What do you mean? You're the most composed person I know."

Adrianna shook her head. "I may look compsed but I must certainly am not. I- I... Could we please just forget about that kiss until I figure things out."

Brax nodded. "If that's what you want, then fine. I'll see you around." he got up and left again.

_Ugh, my life is such a mess!_ Adrianna thought angrily to herself and downed the rest of her coffee before leaving aswell.

**I've just published a new Home and Away fanfic called "Rumour Has It" about April and Heath post season finale if you want to check it out. xxx Gleefulbabe**


	16. I'm coming, not drowning

**Again, I'm sorry about the length of this chapter but I needed to get this one done before I could progress. Anyway, Adrianna finally makes her decision, but who will she choose? :p**

**Chapter 16- I'm coming, not drowning**

Angelo or Brax? Was the question playing on her mind constantly but Adrianna knew she had come to a decision. She knew what she had to do. Two men she loved, but could only have one and thankfully Adrianna now knew which one after nights of tossing and turning. Now it seemed that there could not be any other answer.

"Hey babe!" Angelo dropped his bag inside the door and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. "I missed you so much!" his embrace was as warm as usual.

Adrianna kissed him forcefully. "I missed you too. How was the city?" she wondered happiliy.

Angelo shrugged. "It was alright, it would have been better if you were there."

She kinda wished she had gone but she couldn't chage anything now. What's done was done. "I know but I had that case. It goes to court on Tuesday. I had a lot of work to do."

He smiled. "I know. How about we go out for a drink in Angelo's tonight? We haven't been out together in ages." Angelo suggested.

Adrianna was starting to rue the day that Angelo sold that establishment to Brax but there was no way she could tell him why. "Sure. That'd be great." she said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"Excellent, and then when we get home... who knows?" he said suggestively and kissed his girlfriend again.

When Adrianna and Angelo arrived at Angelo's they sat down at the bar. Of course the minute they did Angelo's phone rang and he had to go outside to take the call call. The one person she prayed wouldn't be there was of course. "You're looking lovely tonight." Brax smiled gesturing towards her form fitting blue dress.

"Thank you." Adrianna replied politely not wanting him to start talking about that night.

"So.. have you figured things out yet?" He wondered curiously, pouring two glasses of red wine for them.

Adrianna smiled. "Yes, I think I have." It was only that day that she had really figured it out and it was the one of the hardest realisiations she'd ever had. Adrianna knew that she didn't have to make a decision as such, but to find out what she was feeling and act on it.

Brax looked surprised. "Do I get to know the outcome?" he wondered with a slight bit of reluctance. He knew her answer would be fantastic or horrible but either way he needed to know.

She sighed and nodded whilst playing with her "_A_" locket that had been a gift from him. "Just one last night with him. He just got back, I couldn't do it tonight." Adrianna told him nervously.

His blue eyes lit up. "Wait? Does that mean...?"

Adrianna hesitated for a moment but then gave in. "Yes, it does. I just bought my own house. I'm packing my bags tomorrow."

Brax was about to say something but Angelo returned. "Sorry about that. You have my full attention now." he smiled and gave her a kiss, something that before would have put Brax in a bad mood but no longer did as he knew those kisses were limited. Tomorrow he would have the girl he had been dreaming of for the past month and a half.


	17. Breaking hearts for far too long

**Chapter 17- Breaking Hearts for far too long**

Adrianna sat on the couch in Angelo's house with her knees hugged to her chest. She had no idea whay she was going to tell him and as his arrival drew nearer and nearer, Adrianna was start to panic more and more. What could she tell him? Certainly not that she was in love with Darryl Braxton, not yet at least. Adrianna had been confused for a long time but now that she had resolved her wishes, it wasn't any easier. She felt so guilty. They had been together for nearly two years and now Adrianna was just walking away from what they had. She couldn't bring herself to regret the decision she had come to though, as she knew it was Brax that she wanted more than anything. Adrianna hated him for making her love him, but loved him for that reason aswell. Her heart was in her mouth as the front door opened and Angelo walked in. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as Adrianna realised that she was moments away from breaking his heart without an ounce of warning. Her bags were already moved to her new house as Adrianna knew that Angelo would try to stop her from packing her bags.

"Hey babe." Angelo said happily from over her shoulder and bent down to kiss her neck. When she jerked away, he walked around the couch to look at her. "What's wrong?" he frowned, noticing the tears trickling down her face.

Adrianna took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any. "Angelo... I think... I think we need to break up." It broke her heart to tell him.

He looked shocked to say the least. "What do you mean we need to break up?" said a very confused Angelo.

"I'm sorry, I really am... I just can't do this any more." her voice was barely a whisper as she got up. Adrianna was about to leave but Angelo firmly gripped her arms.

He looked heartbroken. "Are you sure? We can try to make things better." Angelo offered.

Adrianna wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself. "We've been going out for nearly two years... it wouldn't be fair to you if I kept you hanging for any longer. I've wasted enough of your time."

Angelo gave her one last hug. "I'll never regret the time we had together. Never. If you feel that this is what you need to do, then I won't stop you." She knew how hard that was for him. Adrianna nodded and smiled weakly. "Nor will I. And yes, this is what I need to do. I guess I'll see you around." she began to walk towards the door.

"What about your stuff?" he wondered.

"It's already gone." Adrianna said before closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she had actually done it. It had hurt, but Adrianna knew that she loved Brax and she needed to let Angelo go. She got into her car and drove to the caravan park to see her mother. When she got to the house Adrianna found her mother in the sitting room chatting with Irene.

"Hi darling." Roo beamed when she saw her daughter but her expression changed when she saw Adrianna's expression. "What's wrong?"

Adrianna sighed and sat down in the chair opposite them. "Me and Angelo just broke up."

Irene and Roo looked shocked. "God save Ireland darl! What brought this on?" Irene wondered.

She shrugged. "I ended it. I just couldn't do it anymore. "

"You never said anything about leaving him." said Roo.

Adrianna nodded. "I only made up my mind yesterday. I know it's the right decision, but it was very hard to make." she informed them.

Roo's eyes widened. "There's someone else isn't there?" she guessed. Adrianna shouldn't have underestimated her mother's knowledge of her.

She shook her head. "No, there's no-one else." Adrianna lied. "I just don't feel the same way I did before."

"How about I get you a glass of wine?" Irene offered beginning to get up but Adrianna quickly stopped her.

She shook her head and got up herself. "No thank you. There's actually something I need to do. I'll talk to you in a while." Adrianna told them before walking out the door again.


	18. Looking back I have no regret

**Chapter 18- Looking back I have no regret**

Getting out of her car, Adrianna quickly hurried to the front door of the Braxtons' and knocked urgently. Heath opened the door and smiled. "Well, well, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

She smiled. "Is Brax here?" Adrianna wondered urgently, longing to see him.

Heath chuckled. "How did I know? Yeah he's here, come on in." he opened the door more so she could come in.

"Thank you." she said and walked into the living room. Casey was there on the laptop. "Hey Case." Adrianna greeted him.

Casey looked up and smiled, removing his earphones. "Hey Ade, here to see Brax?" he assumed.

She nodded. "You know me."

"Brax! Your girlfriend's here!" Heath called as usual at the top of his voice and Adrianna quickly covered her ears to spare them the damage.

Casey nodded. "Try living with him. I think I'm partially deaf at this stage." he laughed.

Brax quickly appeared in the living room with just a towell around his waist and suds still in his hair. They all burst out laughing.

"Did you honestly hear that from the shower?" Adrianna wondered disbelievingly.

He nodded. "Why don't you say that a bit louder, mate? I'm sure there's someone in Perth that didn't hear you." Brax teased his brother.

Heath shrugged. "Did the job didn't it?"

Brax rolled his eyes. "That it did. I'm just going to wash this off and then I'll be right out." he told Adrianna.

She smiled and sat down next to casey. "Take you're time." Adrianna noticed that he had a textbook on the keypad. "Homework?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, Algebra. I've given up." he shrugged.

She picked up the book. "I can help you. I'm pretty sure I remember how to do these." Adrianna said taking a look at the marked sums.

He closed the laptop. "Be my guest. "

"You need to find _x_, don't you?" she assumed, remembering her school days.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, but what if _x _doens't want to be found? People should just leave xalone."

Adrianna smiled. "General consensus I think, but it's actually pretty easy once you get you're head around it." she told him and began to explain the sums. Brax arrived back into the sitting room while they were in the middle of doing the sums so let them finish, glad to see that Casey was actually doing his schoolwork. When they were finished, Brax gestured for Adrianna to follow him into his room. She did and he closed the door behind them.

"I just ended it with Angelo." said Adrianna, her heart now beating faster than it had ever before. "I'm officially yours if you want me."

Brax smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "I always want you Ade." It felt good not to have to deny their feelings for eachother anymore.

Adrianna rested her head on his chest. "Can we please keep this a secret for a while? I don't want to hurt Angelo anymore than I already have."

He stroked her long dark hair. "Anything you want." Brax was just happy to finally have this girl to himself. "You're great with Casey. I don't think I've ever seen him do that much work."

She smiled. "He's a good kid. Thanks to you."


	19. Not about to lie down for your cause

**Chapter 19- Not about to lie down for your cause**

"Here, drink this." Bianca smiled as she handed Adrianna a very large glass of red wine while she sat on the couch in Irene's house. Bianca had insisted that she come over for a drink after she heard about the break up. "It might cheer you up."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me? I'm fine really." she insisted, smiling. _Fine _was a bit of an understatement, it was more like completely amazing but her friend didn't need to know that.

Bianca looked at her dubiously. "You and Angelo have only been broken up for about five hours after two years of being together and you're trying to tell me you're fine?"

She nodded. "I was the one who ended it remember? I feel bad though for springing it on him like that."

"Are you sure there isn't a particular reason you broke up with him? Like a certain River Boy?" Bianca wondered cheekily. Adrianna bit her lip. "Oh come on Ade, I'm your best friend and I think I'm going to find out that you and Brax are secretly seeing eachother when I run into you in the Braxton house in the middle of the night! And I take it Heath knows and he would tell me anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm secretly seeing Brax, all right? You win but don't breath a word of it to anyone." Adrianna warned her best friend.

Bianca clapped excitedly. "Finally! I was beginning to think you would never realise that you're completely in love with Brax! But why do you have to keep it a secret? He's hot! You should be flaunting him!"

"One, because I just literally broke up with Angelo and two, because I'm not ready to deal with everyone talking about us yet...and my mother trying to talk me out of it!"

Bianca sighed. "Fine! I'll keep it a secret. Ugh, I'm so happy for you! Myself and Heath were betting on how long it would take you two to finally get together."

"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me? And who won?" Adrianna wondered sarcastically.

She frowned. "Heath unfortunately. I expected you to be in denial for at least another few weeks. He said that you wouldn't be able to fight the sexual tension anymore, amongst other things that I'm not going to mention now.."

Adrianna couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

Bianca raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Well, how was it?"

"How was what?" Adrianna wondered not knowing what her best friend was talking about.

She rolled her eyes. "You know... the sex! I bet it was amazing! The sexual tension between you two has even been turning me on!"

Adrianna laughed. "Not that it's any of your business but we haven't done it yet."

Bianca looked astounded. "You two haven't sealed the deal yet? Why the hell not?"

"Because we've only been together about four and a half hours!" she informed her.

Her best friend looked at her knowingly. "Really? Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Adrianna hesitated for a moment and then rolled her eyes. "Fine! Heath and Casey were home and I was just after helping Case with his algebra, it felt kind of weird."

Bianca laughed. "You're a better woman than I am anyway. I wouldn't have cared who was in the house."


	20. Take me somewhere I can breathe

**Can't believe I have twenty chapters up already! This is just kind of a filler chapter. Things start to change again in the next chapter and then even more in the chapter after that! I don't want to say anymore because I don't want to ruin the surprise! Hopefully some aspects of what's coming will be completely unexpected! Until then, here's the chapter 20 and I really hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20- Take me somwhere I can breathe**

Adrianna had been asked to dinner in her mother and grandfather's house along with some friends and even though she had plans with Bianca, she had to accept the invitation. Adrianna hadn't seen them a lot since she and Brax got together and she always had to make excuses because no one besides Bianca, Heath and Casey knew about their relationship and Adrianna planned to keep it that way for a while, at least until all the dust with Angelo had properly settled.

They were all sitting at the table enjoying the lovely meal that Roo had prepared specially. Actually it was more like the meal that Adrianna prepared, she had to come to her mother's rescue and salvage the food. "So how's the new house?" Romeo wondered casually.

She smiled. "It's really great. Exactly what I wanted. The moment I saw the house, I knew I had to have it. I should probably have a house warming party soon." Adrianna was reminded.

Irene laughed. "I thought you swore off alchohol after the infamous barbeque?"

Adrianna felt as if her heart suddenly gave up. Irene coudn't know, could she? "Infamous barbeque?"she wondered, her voice sounding a little too high as everyone watched her curiously.

Irene nodded and smiled. "Yeah darl, remember the one with Bianca and the Braxtons? I thought you would have to be admitted to hospital when I saw you the next morning!"

She felt so relieved. "Oh yeah, I guess I blocked that out of my mind."

"Yeah the Braxtons." Alf said sarcastically and didn't try to hide his distaste. Romeo nodded in agreement. Apparently he still held a grudge agaisnt Casey after what happened with Ruby.

"This is really tasty mom." Adrianna told Roo, hastily trying to change the subject.

Roo beamed. "Aw, thank you darling. Though a lot of it is your doing." she conceded and continued to naturally start a new conversation.

When they had finished eating, Adrianna got a text and discreetly opened it. Of course it was from Brax.

**Hey babe, on the beach now. Any chance you can slip away for a while?xxx **Was what the text read and she smiled. This did not go un-noticed by everyone present at the table.

"What's with the smile? Did you and Angelo get back together again?" was the conclusion Roo excitedly jumped to. She always asked her daughter that everytime Adrianna was in a really good mood, which was very often now that she and Brax were together.

Adrianna shook her head. "No, it's just Bianca. And don't expect us to get back together either, Angelo and I are really done." she told them and wrote a reply.

**Yep, just give me a couple of minutes :) xx**

"Speaking of Bianca," Irene began, "I haven't seen her in about three weeks!"

Adrianna smiled. "Neither have I, it's because she and Heath are in love. They're still in the honeymoon phase. Trust me, you don't want to be around them, especially in the same house!" she laughed.

Roo frowned. "Why would you be in the same house as them?"

She silently cursed herself. What a stupid slip up! It was time to think of a cover story, and quickly. "Sometimes I give Casey a bit of help with his maths. It's hard for him because of the dyslexia, you know?"

"Aw that's really nice of you darl." Irene told her. "God knows, he's a good kid. It's great that he's going to college."

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah, he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for, it's just the wording of the maths questions sometimes throw him a bit. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a little walk on the beach." she told them and got up.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Roo wondered.

"No thank you, I just want to get a bit of air. Thank you so much for the lovely dinner mom." Adrianna quickly told her.

Roo smiled. "No problem darl. How about you come in to the diner tomorrow for a coffee?"

She chuckled. "Well seing as I do that every morning, I don't think tomorrow will be an exception. Night everyone." Adrianna waved before walking out the door and making her way down the path to the beach. It only took her two minutes to get there, but it took a bit longer to spot Brax in the dark. She found him eventually though, sitting on the sand in almost the exact spot that she had been the day they met. Adrianna hurried over and attacked his neck with kisses from behind.

Brax put his arms over hers and laughed. "If this was someone else you'd have a lot of explaining to do."

Adrianna smiled and sat down next to him. "I knew it was you, trust me." he put his arm around her.

"It is pretty dark out here." Brax reminded her. "How was the soireé?"

She shrugged. "It was fine. Lacking in something though."

Brax raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" he wondered curiously.

"You!" Adrianna told him before they started kissing again. She was dubious whether they would make it back to the house this time.


	21. I've got something that's all mine

**I'm so excited about this chapter that I couldn't even attempt to wait until tomorrow to update it! I'm really excited about the next chapter too but that definitely is waking until tomorrow! Love always, Lo xx**

**Chapter 21- I've got something that's all mine**

"Where have you been? I thought we were supposed to meet for coffee this morning?" Bianca wondered as she happened across a very distant looking Adrianna sitting on the beach.

Adrianna looked up confusedly for a moment before grasping what her friend was saying. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I completely forgot. I had to go to the doctor's this morning. It took longer than I had expected and I forgot to call and cancel with you."

Bianca could tell there was something up. "Why did you need to go to the doctor?" she wondered concernedly.

Adrianna chuckled humourlessy though there was the tiniest of smiles tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Well, I may or may not be carrying Darryl Braxton's baby."

She stared at her friend in shock. "What do you mean "may or may not"? Did the doctor not check you out?" Bianca couldn't believe it.

Adrianna looked down for a moment and then nodded. "When I say "may or may not", I mean I am carrying Darryl Braxton's baby. I haven't been feeling well and when I realised this morning that I was late, I went straight to the doctors. She did tests. I'm about six weeks."

"I really don't know what to say Ade. How do you feel about this?"

She shrugged. "I want children but I just don't know if now is the right time, or whether-"

"Brax want's to be a father?" Bianca assumed and Adrianna nodded. "I assume you haven't told him of your suspicions?"

Adrianna shook her head. "What would you do if it was you and Heath?"

Bianca bit her lip. "Well for one, I would tell him. Then we could see where we stand and make a decision together. You can't do anything until you've spoken to Brax first. You need to tell him soon."

"I know. I just don't know how he's going to react." she admitted.

Bianca smiled. "Brax is a good guy and he loves you more than anything. Also he practically raised Casey. I'm sure that he'll do the right thing by you."

Adrianna sighed. "I know. I just don't want him to end up resenting me for trapping him."

"He won't." Bianca promised. "And I'm not trying to tell you how you feel but I'd say this fear is less about Brax and more about your family?"

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Telling Brax was one thing but telling her mother and grandfather was a whole different kettle of fish. "I haven't even told them that me and Brax are together, how am I meant to tell them that I'm pregnant with his child? The leader of the River Boys' child?" Adrianna buried her head in her hands.

"It almost sounds like you're ashamed to be having his baby... You're always telling people that the Braxtons aren't who everyone thinks they are, now it's time to prove it. You have to be strong Ade, this baby is going to be the best thing that ever happened to you. Don't mind what everyone else thinks, all that matters is you, Brax and your little baby Braxton." Bianca told her.

Adrianna knew she was right. She wanted this baby, really wanted it, and no-one else could change that. "You're right." she hugged her friend and then took out her phone and sent a message to Brax.

**Can you meet me at home when you're finished in the restaurant? It's important. xxx**

Brax texted back almost immediately.

**Sure babe. I'll be there in three hours. Love you xxx**

Three hours. That's all Adrianna had to prepare herself to break the news to Brax. "He'll be there in three hours." She told Bianca. "I'm going to go home and have a long bath and a glass of wine before he comes home. Scratch that, a long bath and a cup of tea."

**Let me know what you think :)**


	22. Fighting in a losing war

**Okay so this is the chapter I am so excited about! I got the idea when I was in bed one night and I just had to make it part of the story! I know it's an original character but I had no choice :p and I thought that the concept was good! Anyway I would really love to hear what you think about this chapter because it's one of my favourites! :) xx Lo**

**Chapter 22- Fighting in a losing war**

Hammer smiled evily to himself as he entered the Pivoric family home. The news he had just found out would go down well with Jake and his father. He walked into the sitting room and found the other two Pivoric men sitting down on the couch watching a rugby match. Hammer picked up the remote and quickly switched off the tv.

"What the hell bro? 'Force were killing Reds!" Jake shouted, very annoyed at his brother's interruption.

Lachie nodded. "Yeah! Turn the tv back on!"

Hammer just sat down and smiled. "Trust me, what I just found out is way better than a rugby match."

That really piqued their interest. "Fine, are you going to tell us or what?" Jake hurried him.

"Well, what I found out is that the lawyer is knocked up." Hammer grinned.

Lachie and Jake exchanged murderous glances. "I'll be sure to send her flowers! Now put the game back on you moron!" his father demanded and grabbed the remote from his grasp, turning the tv on again. "Great, we missed O' Connor's third try!"

Hammer got up and pulled the plug out of the socket. "Oh there's more, but I won't tell you until I'm absolutely sure that both of you are listening."

Jake rolled his eyes. "We're listening, come on!"

He smiled. "As I was saying before I was interrupted, the lawyer is preggers, but the best bit is the baby's parentage..."

"Who's the baby's father?" Lachie wondered warily, knowing that was the important fact.

"Darryl Braxton." Was all he said and it was enough.

Jake's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me? I thought she was with that copper turned pizza guy, turned copper again?"

Hammer shook his head. "Apparently not anymore."

Lachie was lost for words for a minute but then recovered. "How did you find this out?" he wondered seriously.

"I was just down the beach and she was there talking to that hottie blonde friend of hers, the one who's with Heath Braxton. Anyway she spilled her guts. She's six weeks gone and hasn't told Brax yet but she's going to in about two and a half hours."

Finally his father smiled. "This is perfect. It's the ultimate way to get revenge on the River Boys, especially the Braxtons. The timing is absolutely impeccable!"

Jake and Hammer exchanged glances. "So what's the plan?" Jake wondered excitedly.

"The plan is we're going to kidnap Braxton's girl and baby and let's just say they're going to return to him in less than perfect condition." Lachie smiled evily. He had been waiting too long for a chance like this and by god he was going to utilize it. "Do you know where she's going to be?"

Hammer nodded. "Yeah, she's going to be at home alone contemplating how she's going to break the news to baby daddy, how cute."

"Excellent. You know what to do boys." Lachie told his sons and they both got up and headed for the door.

"C'mon bro, let's pay our big sister an unexpected visit." Jake said to his brother.

**Shocked? I really hope so! :p If you're a bit confused everything will be explained soon. I would now just like to take the oppurtunity to point out to any Australian readers that I am not very up-to-date with the Super 14, but I just picked Queensland Reds and Western Force because of James O'Connor and Quade Cooper :p That's not what I actually think of the teams just in case anyone is offended by the portrayal of their team.. because I defintely would be! Anyway, rant over. Please review :)**


	23. Tidy little fault lines cracking

**Chapter 23- Tidy little fault lines cracking inside my soul**

"What do you want me to do with her body?" Hammer wondered after he and his father and brother had deposited Adrianna's now lifeless body in the boot of his car. This wasn't really sitting right with him.

Lachie shrugged. "It doesn't matter, but preferably somewhere that one of the Braxtons will find her." It disgusted Hammer that his father could be so blasé after stabbing his own daughter.

He knew he just had to keep his cool until they were out of sight. "Are you coming Jake?"

Jake scoffed at his youger brother. "What, do I have to hold your hand? I'm sure you can do it by yourself." That was the answer he had been wanting.

Hammer nodded. "Right. You two get out of here just in case." he told his family and they followed his instruction. Hammer waited Jake's car had disappeared before panic quickly took over. He opened the boot again and began frantically searching for a pulse in his half sister's neck, just the slightest little movement to tell him she was still alive. Then he found it; the tiniest little beatind beneath her skin. That was enough for him. Hammer carefully lifted her out of the boot and gently placed her in the back seat. He removed his t-shirt and used it to try and stop the bleeding from the knife wound on her abdomen. He knew that every second was vital so Hammer quickly got into the front seat of his car and started driving as quick as possible to the hospital that thankfully was only five minutes away.

Every red light along the way was like a punch to the stomach. Normally Hammer would just have run them but he couldn't risk getting caught by the police. Not because he was afraid of getting caught, but because he needed to get Adrianna to the hospital as quick as possible. Hammer was furious at himself for even telling his father that his sister was pregnant by Brax. He knew what his father would do with that information. Was he that desperate for the approval that Jake got? It didn't matter anymore, now that he'd seen just what his family were capable of, Hammer didn't want anything more to do with them. That's why he was willing to risk going to jail- to risk them all going to jail. Sure Brax was a thorn in their side a lot of the time, but he didn't deserve to have the woman he loves taken from him out of spite. Their baby too. That little thing growing inside his sister that was completely innocent and was probably dead now. No man deserves to have that happen to him.

As soon as he arrived outside the door of the emergency department Hammer abandoned his car and ran into the building with Adrianna in his arms.

"Oh my god!" A nurse exclaimed when she caught sight of her in his arms. "Bring her in here!" she called and directed him to one of the trauma rooms. Hammer gently laid her down on the bed as the nurse called for Dr. Walker who rushed into the room.

"What happened to her?" he demanded as he shone a little light in her eyes.

His heart was in his mouth. She had to survive. "She was stabbed." Hammer told him quickly.

"Okay, we need to get a supply of O positive down here ASAP." Dr Walker told the nurse and she quickly left. "Adrianna can you here me?" he wondered as hooked her up to a heart monitor. He looked up at Hammer. "Do you know who stabbed her Mr Pivoric?"

Hammer nodded. "Yes, I do. It was my father. And there's something else you should know, she's pregnant."


	24. And in one little moment it all implodes

**Chapter 24- And in one little moment it all impodes**

Brax picked up his phone while he was waiting to print up a bill for some customers and dialled his girlfriend's number. He got her voicemail saying "Hi this is Adrianna Stewart, please leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible." Brax waited until the beep then spoke. "Hey Ade it's me. Em, I just got caught up a bit at work so I'll be home in about a half hour. Text me or call me if you want me to bring some take away home. Okay, love you." he recorded his message and hung up. The restaurant was absolutely crazy for a thursday afternoon.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that his phone rang, but it wasn't the number Brax had been expecting. "Hey mate, what's up?" he greeted Heath.

Heath sighed. "Listen bro, me and Bianca are at the hospital-"

"Is she okay?" Brax wondered, concerned for his brother's girlfriend.

"Brax it's not Bianca, it's Adrianna. She's been stabbed."

Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? Is she okay?" he wondered worriedly.

Heath didn't answer the question. "You should get down here as soon as possible."

Brax felt completely helpless but there was nothing he could do. "Alright, cheers mate. I'll see you in a few." he tried to sound as collected as possible before hanging but he was falling apart inside. Panic began to take over. There was no way he could lose Adrianna, the best thing that's ever happened to him. He grabbed his car keys and phone. Brax rushed over to his second in command who was at a table. "Andrew you're in charge, I've got to go to the hospital."

Andrew nodded. "Is everything okay?"

Brax rubbed his face. "I'd love to say yes but I honestly don't know. I don't know if I'll make it back here for tonight."

His colleague waved it off. "Don't worry about it."

When Brax got to the hospital he met Heath outside. He could tell from his brother's expression that things were bad. "How is she?" Brax asked, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

Heath bit his lip. "It's touch and go mate. Come on, I'll bring you up to her." he said and led Brax down the corridor until they stopped outside a room. Bianca, Roo, Alf and Irene were there looking completely drained along with someone Brax wasn't expecting to see at all. Suddenly anger filled him and he lunged for Hammer Pivoric. "You!" he shouted and Heath caught his brother and held him back.

"Brax calm down, it wasn't him." Bianca assured him. "I know you're upset but now isn't the time."

Brax sighed defeatedly and nodded. "How is she?" he wondered. Just as he asked the question, Dr Walker came out of the room.

"Oh good, Mr Braxton you're here." said the doctor his tone certainly gave nothing away.

Brax's heart started beating faster and faster. "Is she okay?" he wondered warily.

"Well we're prepping her for surgery now. It's too early to say. Can I speak to you in private for a moment, Mr Braxton?" the doctor asked.

The request surprised Brax a bit. "Eh, yes." he anwered reluctlantly and looked back at Heath and Bianca exchanging knowing looks before following Dr Walker into the room. When Brax saw Adrianna tears began to fill his eyes. She was connected to a heart monitor and all different types of machines. The sight of his girlfriend looking so helpless broke his heart. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

Dr Walker hesitated for a moment. "I'm only assuming you didn't know this but Adrianna was pregnant. In the very early stages of pregnancy. For now, the baby is still alive but there's no telling what will happen if Adrianna survives."

Brax gaped at the doctor. "She's pregnant?" So that's what was up with that look between Heath and Bianca. They already knew.

Dr Walker nodded. "Yes. I just want to tell you that we're going to try our absolute best to save them both. We have one of the best surgeons in the country."

"I know you're doing your best doc. Can I just ask you to keep her pregnancy a secret from her family? If she survives but loses the baby, I don't think she'll want everyone knowing."

"You have my word. You're the only one I've spoken to about this and only because I've been discreetly told that you're the father. Adrianna's only about five weeks gone so that is right, yes?"

Brax nodded. "Yeah, I'm the father."

"We're going to bring her up to theatre in a minute, so if you and everyone else want to wait in the family room or go home and get some rest. The surgery is going to take about five or six hours. You have to understand that there's always a possibility that she won't make it through the surgery." Dr Walker warned him.

Brax winced. "I know and I'm staying. Everyone else can do what they want but that is the love of my life and our baby and I don't care how long I have to wait." He felt sick as he looked at Adrianna again and gently kissed her forehead. "You're going to get through this darling and me, you and our little guy or girl are going to be the happiest family ever." Brax promised the woman that had altered him so completely before leaving the room again. Roo, Alf and Irene were looking at him suspiciously as Brax exited the hospital room. He completely ignored them. "Please don't say anything about the you-know-what." Brax whispered as lowly as possible.

Bianca nodded. "Of course." As soon as he got that answer Brax hurried down the corridor to find somewhere private to let all the emotions he was feeling out.


	25. Walked through many doors

**decided to upload this chapter while I'm still in a good mood. (My sister just put on The Wind That Shakes The Barley!) In about twenty minutes I will be clinically depressed so I'd probably end up killing all the characters off! :p Not exactly friday night uplifting viewing :P anyway, enough waffle more Brax and Ade! Thanks to everyone that review so far and put this on alert! I love you all :) xx Lo**

**Chapter 25- Walked through many doors**

Heath really felt sorry for his brother as he exited his girlfriend's hospital room. He assumed that Brax had been told about the baby and it could very well have been bad news. After he went to get some air there was a lot of confusion. "Is there something I'm missing?" Roo wondered, obviously annoyed. "Why does Brax get a private meeting with _my daughter's _doctor?" she demanded.

"Probably just making him promise to behave." Heath replied as non-chalantly as possible nodding in the direction of Hammer, who he still couldn't look in the eye.

Irene looked dubious. "So there's nothing else going on?"

Bianca took over. Probably because everyone would be more likely to believe her than Heath Braxton. "There is nothing else going on." she promised. "Adrianna is my best friend, she tells me everything." Bianca began to tear up again when she remembered her meeting with her best friend that morning. She could tell that Adrianna was excited to be pregnant and now all of that could be gone.

Heath noticed that his girlfriend was getting upset and put his arms around her. "She's going to be okay." he promised her, giving her a re-assuring kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go find Brax."

Bianca nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Have you told Casey yet? He and Adrianna were close aswell."

Heath shook his head. "I have to deal with Brax first though." He left just as Angelo arrived in his police gear, a look of both shock and disbelief on his face. Heath saluted him before going in search of his older brother. It took a bit of time but he finally found him in an empty waiting room, sitting on the floor against the wall with his knees against his chest. Tears were streaming down his face. For once in his life Heath was completely lost for words. He had never seen his big brother cry before and had definitely never seen him as vulnerable as he was then. Heath decided to sit down next to him. Neither Braxton said anything for a moment until Brax broke the silence.

"She was pregnant you know." The pain was evident in his normally so self-assured voice.

Heath nodded. "_Was _pregnant?" Bianca hadn't told him that Adrianna had lost their baby.

Brax shook his head. "Well she's still pregnant, Sid just said that he doesn't know if the baby will survive. If either of them will survive."

"Brax, Adrianna is going to come through this. She is one of the strongest people I know. She's going to be fighting as hard as she possibly can for you and your baby." Heath promised him.

The eldest Braxton boy buried his face in his hands. "She's my everything Heath. I don't know what I would do if I lost her..." Then Brax was remided of something. "What actually happened? Why is Hammer up there?"

Heath hesitated for a second. "Well Hammer, the idiot, told Lachie that Adrianna was pregnant and Lachie decided to use that info. Hammer though obviously has a conscience, unlike the other two, and brought her here straight away when Adrianna still had a pulse."

Brax was horrified. "He did that to her because I got her pregnant?" If she died he would never be able to live with the guilt. He looked at Heath and it was obvious that he wasn't telling him everything. "What aren't you telling me mate?"

He bit his lip. "It wasn't just because it was your baby... As soon as me and Bianca arrived I took Hammer outside to get the full story out of him and it turns out that he's Adrianna's half brother."

Brax's jaw dropped. "He's what?"

Heath nodded. "I know, I couldn't believe it either. Apparently Lachie knocked up Roo when she was sixteen and Adrianna was the product. I can't believe me and Case are going to have to share our niece or nephew with Hammer and Jake Pivoric!" he smiled. "If you marry Adrianna they're going to be your brother in laws! That could be awkward."

Brax rolled his eyes. "There's a time for everything and mate, this is not it. I can't believe Lachie would do that to his own daughter!"

"He probably wanted to get one over on you, Adrianna, Roo and Alf. The guy's lunatic." Heath concluded. Brax suddenly got up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Heath wondered getting up and following him.

"To talk to Roo." Brax answered and Heath increased his pace straight away.

**Next time- Someone's long-kept secret gets out, how will everyone react? :)**


	26. Our love is a mystery

**Thank you again for all the reviews and new alerts! **

**Chapter 26- Our love is a mystery**

Brax and Heath stopped at the café in the lobby of the hospital to get some coffees before making their way back to the waiting room where everything else was. When Brax opened the door everyone looked up nervously but then were relieved that it wasn't a doctor. "Anyone want some coffee?" Brax wondered, trying to ease the tension a bit. He handed one to Irene who smiled back at him. "Thanks a lot darl."

He handed them out to everyone and stood up against the wall with Heath. Brax noticed there was someone missing. "Where's Hammer?"

"Police station." Roo answered. "Angelo is going to book him."

Alf nodded. "And he bloody well deserves it too!"

Brax was confused. "Wait, I thought it was Lachie that did it and not Hammer?" At least, that was what he had been told by Heath, but then again Heath wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree. He noticed that Roo lowered her head a bit.

She took a deep breath. "He did but Angelo was furious. He's charging him with abduction and accessory to attempted murder."

Brax looked at his brother and frowned. "You didn't tell me that it was Hammer that kidnapped her in the first place."

"That's because I didn't want you being charged with attempted murder aswell." Heath shrugged. "And besides, he might have just saved her life."

Alf scoffed and Brax nodded. "Yeah I agree with Alf! He didn't save her by going and spilling his guts to his father! How did he even find out?" For once in his life Brax let his temper get the better of him and immediately regretted it. He knew he had said way too much.

"Brax, calm down." Bianca warned him.

It was too late though, suspicions had already arisen. "You know none of this makes sense." Alf began. "Lachie Pivoric had absolutely no motive. Unless there's something we don't know." he said eyeing up Brax and Heath.

"He had plently of motive, trust me." Roo said quietly but her father wasn't convinced.

"What I think is she got caught up with the wrong crowd. I knew you two would end up being trouble! Now my grand-daughter is up in surgery fighting for her life." He said coldy to the two Braxtons.

Roo clenched her jaw. "It's not their fault dad. They're not the reason Lachie Pivoric was after Adrianna."

"Then who's fault is it?" Alf wondered. Roo said nothing. "See, if the River Boys-"

"Dad I told you it's not their fault!" Roo exclaimed, finally breaking down. Tears started running down her cheeks. "It's mine."

Irene looked astounded. "How is this your fault girly? You're being too hard on yourself."

Roo shook her head. "No I'm not. Lachie Pivoric is Adrianna's father."

As soon as the words left Roo's mouth the whole room fell silent. Everyone besides Roo and Brax and Heath were shocked. Bianca looked over at Heath and Brax suspiciously. "Why aren't you two surprised?" she wondered warily.

Heath shifted uncomfortably and Brax ran a hand through his hair. "We're not surprised because we already knew." the eldest Braxton answered.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief. "How could you not tell me? I'm your girlfriend!" Bianca said, outraged.

"You two yahoos knew and I didn't?" Alf demanded. "I'm her grandfather for cryin' out loud!"

"Adrianna knows?" Roo wondered.

"Woah, woah, woah." Heath put his hands up. "Bianca babe, I only found out about half an hour ago. Hammer told me."

Brax nodded. "And I'm assuming Adrianna was informed of this by now."

Irene shook her head. "It still doesn't make sense though, why would Lachie Pivoric hurt Ade just because she's his daughter and if he was that much of a maniac why would he wait until now?"

Bianca, Brax and Heath exchanged looks which seemed to go un-noticed. Alf nodded. "Yeah, and surely there would have been more motive when she was still with Angelo with him being a copper and everything."

Roo raised her head. "She never worked with the Pivoric's did she?"

No one got a chance to answer because at that very moment a very flustered Colleen burst in the door with someone no-one in the room, especially Brax, Bianca and Heath, was expecting to see in tow.

**Next time- Someone makes an unexpected appearance that causes some tension!**


	27. Thought you were gone

**A big thank you to everyone that as reviewed this story so far! It really means a lot to me! Sorry about the length of this chapter but there's loads more to come :) I know you're all dying to find out who the mystery person is so I'm not going to say anymore! xx Lo**

**Chapter 27- Thought you were gone**

Brax and Heath exchanged shocked glances. "Charlie!" Bianca exclaimed and hugged her former best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie looked uncomfortable when she spotted her ex-boyfriend standing up against the wall with his arms crossed . "Eh, just dropping Colleen off."

Colleen nodded. "What has the world come to? My poor grand-niece! Abducted and amost murdered! How is she Roo?"

"Well they have her up in surgery for the next five hours, but there's no telling if she's going to survive." Roo told her aunt. Her words were like a punch in the stomach to Brax.

"I'm really sorry Roo. Adrianna doesn't really seem like the type the Pivoric's usually target." said Charlie. "They usuallly have distinctive tattoos."

Brax rolled his eyes, irritated. "Okay Charlie we all know who you're talking about. If you have something to say just say it." he said coldly.

Charlie shrugged. "I'm just saying, there has got to be a reason that they attempted to murder her."

"Whatever." Brax said lowly and left the room again. To start pacing the corridor. How was he supposed to wait another five hours to see if the love of his life will live? Brax was upset, angry and restless. Not a good combination.

After a minute Charlie came out of the room. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Brax shook his head in disbelief. "You know, you haven't changed at all Charlie. Not one bit."

"Yeah? Well neither have you."

"How's Roman?" Brax grimaced.

Charlie hesitated. "We broke up. That's why I'm back here."

_Great. _Brax thought sarcastically to himself. "That's unfortunate."

She nodded. "Yeah, it is." Then Charlie did something completely unexpected; she grabbed Brax and pulled him into a kiss and as luck would have it Heath and Bianca walked out just in time to catch to whole thing. As soon as Brax knew what was happening he pulled away.

Bianca was furious. "Some boyfriend you are Brax!"

Heath nodded in agreeance. "Yeah, that's bad form mate."

"You have a girlfriend?" Charlie's shock was almost insulting.

Brax grimaced. "Yes Charlie, I know it may be hard to believe but I have a girlfriend."

Charlie looked very embarrassed. "Oh. I didn't think-"

"Yeah that's right Charlie you didn't think. You never think."

"I asked Colleen if you were seeing someone and she said you weren't." she told her ex.

Brax chuckled. "Well excuse me for not sharing every little detail of my personal life with Colleen! You shouldn't always believe what you're told, remember Sarge?" he said, referring to their very secret relationship.

Charlie noddded. "And you should remember that secrecy never lasts."

"Yeah, but our secrecy isn't meant to last. Well lets just say it will definitely be over within the next nine months." Charlie didn't reply this time, instead just turned around and left.


	28. Would you be happier?

**Chapter 28- Would you be happier?**

Casey and Ruby were making out on the couch in Leah's place when someone came in and slammed the door as hard as they could behind them. The two jumped and looked up. They were astounded to see Charlie standing in the kitchen, looking extremely angry. "Charlie? What are doing here?" Ruby and Casey wondered in unison, completely shocked to see her back after five months.

"Me and Roman broke up, so I'm coming back to the bay." Ruby's mother answered, still with the sulk on her face. She was completely humiliated.

Casey and Ruby exchanged glances. "I'm sorry to hear that. And I'm glad to see you and everything, Charlie, but would you mind leaving the door on the hinges? I don't think Leah would be happy coming home to find it gone." Ruby said.

"Well it's not like she ever closes it anyway. This town is insular." That wasn't a lie. No-one ever locked their doors in Summer Bay. Maybe that's why there was so much crime.

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "When exactly did you and Roman break up?" she wondered.

Charlie got a cup out of the press. "Two weeks ago." she answered shortly. She most certainly didn't feel like talking about it now.

"And you're still this angry?" Ruby wondered worriedly making her way over to her mother. She'd never seen Charlie like this before. She wasn't even this mad when her father started seeing Morag.

This time Charlie slammed the press. "I'm not angry because Roman and I broke up." she said through her teeth.

Casey and Ruby exchanged confused glances again. "Then what's wrong?" Charlie certainly wasn't giving anything away.

Charlie shot an evil look at Casey. "He's what's wrong!" she said venemously.

"Me? What did I do?" Casey wondered, shocked. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything that could have upset her like that.

Charlie frowned. "Well it's not you exactly, it's your brother!"

At that moment both Ruby and Casey knew what was wrong. They said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me that Brax was seeing someone?" Charlie demanded, stirring the cup of coffee she had made with all her force.

"Well no offense Charlie, but it wasn't really any of your business." Casey said, prepared to stick up for his brother.

Ruby knew there was a fight ensuing so she took control. "How did you find out?"

Charlie took a sip out of her coffee but poured it angrily down the drain when it burned her tongue. "I dropped Colleen off at the hospital to see her grand niece and Brax was there. I kissed him in the corridor and he told me that he is seeing someone, and that she's pregnant."

Both Ruby and Casey's jaws dropped. "Adrianna's in hospital?" said a shocked Casey. He was a bit annoyed that he had to find out from Charlie.

"Adrianna's pregnant?" said an even more shocked Ruby.

Charlie was equally shocked. "The girl Brax is seeing is Adrianna Stewart?" They used to be friends when they were younger.

"You kissed Brax?" Casey and Ruby wondered. Each question was being answered with a question.

"What happened to Adrianna?" Casey wondered, concerned for the woman that was like a mother to him.

Charlie decided to end all the questions. "She was stabbed by Lachie Pivoric."

Ruby and Casey exchanged horrified looks. "What? What would Lachie Pivoric want with her?" Casey wondered agrily.

Charlie grimaced. "I didn't have a clue before, but now I'm guessing it's got something to do with the fact that she's pregnant by Darryl Braxton."

Casey stood up and started making his way towards the door. "I should get to the hospital."

Ruby nodded and gave her boyfriend a kiss goodbye. "Call me if there's any news." she asked and Casey nodded before leaving. Ruby turned to face her mother again. "Right, Charlie sit down." she told her. She hesitated for a moment but then Charlie sat. "Charlie, you and Brax broke up months ago. You moved on, and so did he. Just because you and Roman's relationship didn't work out doesn't mean that you can come back expecting Brax to be single and expecting him to take you back. He's in love with Adrianna. I see them together the whole time and they're in love. And they're expecting a baby now apparently. It's time you moved on."

Charlie frowned. "Am I not allowed time to mourn our relationship?" she wondered bitterly.

"Charlie you gave up that right when you left for the city!" Ruby reminded her.

"Ruby, I'm your mother!" Charlie said.

Ruby nodded. "And I'm your daughter, and I'm telling you that you need to move on. 'Cause Brax won't be ending things with Adrianna anytime soon."


	29. And I wait without you

**Chapter 29- And I wait without you**

Every minute felt like days as they all waited for Adrianna to get out of surgery or at least some news. Nothing came. Brax wouldn't leave that waiting room for fear of missing something. No-one really spoke unless they were going to the shop and asking if anyone wanted something. Brax, Heath and Bianca sat next to eachother, now joined by Casey after he found out. He was less than pleased that it had taken so long for someone to tell him but as soon as he saw the state everyone was in, it didn't bother him. Everyone's brains were scattered all over the place.

"Mate you don't have to be here, I'll ring you if there's any news." Brax told his youngest brother. "You should go hang out with Ruby." he didn't think it was a good environment for him to be hanging around.

Casey shook his head. "No way. I'm staying. Besides, Ruby's a little pre-occupied, Charlie showed up today and she was pretty upset."

Brax sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Yeah, I know. Charlie Buckton is exactly what I don't need today." It was just his look that she would show up at a time like this, when he was seconds the whole time from losing his mind completely.

"That's my step-daughter you're talking about." Morag warned him.

Brax nodded. "Yeah, I know, but forgive me for being a bit annoyed when she shows up out of the blue and kisses me." he said shortly.

"She just assumed you were still single." Bianca told him. She knew what Charlie did wasn't right, but she could see where her former best friend was coming from aswell.

Brax chuckled humourlessly. "Yeah 'cause she's the only one who would ever look at me twice." he said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which, Ruby told Charlie something... about-" Casey began but Brax cut him off as quick as possible.

He sighed. "I'm sure she did." He had regretted telling Charlie that Adrianna was pregnant. Brax knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, but Charlie... she really knew how to wind him up.

"Congratulations Bro!" The youngest Braxton boy gave the eldest a pat on the back.

Brax was aware that everyone was looking at him. "It's early days yet." Was all he said, though it pained him to consider losing his child. Every moment he prayed that the both of them would make it. Brax didn't know what he would do if he lost them.

Heath quickly changed the subject. "How long has it been?"

He looked at the time on his phone. "Nearly four and a half hours..." Brax told him. Surely they would hear something soon... and it would either be very good news, or very bad. Extremes of sweet and sour.

Roo drew a sharp breath. "And we haven't heard anything yet..." she was getting even more worried.

"That could be a good sign." Brax guessed.

Irene nodded. "I agree with Brax, if something had happened we would have heard by now. Let's just keep our fingers crossed." she said and as if by Murphy's law, Dr. Walker entered the room not thirty seconds later still wearing his scrubs.

His arrival made everyone suddenly very anxious and Brax's heart started beating faster and faster. This was the moment of truth, the moment that could shape the rest of his life. Heath put a re-assuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What's happened?" Roo wondered, frantically.

Then Sid did something that lifted everyone's spirits instantly: he smiled. "She's a fighter. The damage wasn't as bad as we'd first thought. Adrianna should be fine."

Everyone released a sigh of relief. "She's really going to be okay?" Roo found it hard to believe.

Sid nodded. "She lost a lot of blood but we gave her some transfusions and stitched the wound up. She's still under anaestethic but Adrianna should be awake by-" he looked at his watch for a moment, "Ten or eleven o'clock tonight."

Brax sighed. Five hours. "That's brilliant." He would never leave Adrianna out his sight again.

"Thank you so much Sid!" Roo nearly squeezed the life out of the doctor who was also her boyfriend.

Alf nodded. "Yeah, we really owe you one. Though you are one of the best, if anyone could save her, it would be you."

Sid smiled. "It's my job." his face suddenly became more serious again. Brax knew what that meant. "Em, Brax, could I speak to you outside for a minute."

Once again everyone in the room looked at hims suspiciously. He was becoming extremely conspicuous. Brax bit his lip and stood up. "Yeah, of course." he said as casually as possible and followed the doctor out of the room to find out whether or not he and Adrianna's child had survived.


	30. Life is a rollercoaster

**Chapter 30- Life is a rollercoaster, just gotta ride it**

In the waiting room suspicions were really starting to rise and Heath, Bianca and Casey were left to answer all the questions. "Why do I get the feeling that there's something going on that we're being kept out of the loop with?" Roo wondered, slightly bitter. Adrianna was _her_ daughter.

Colleen nodded. "What business does a man like Dr. Walker have with Darryl Braxton? You don't think he knows something about the attack, do you?" she wondered, getting ready to spread the gossip at a moment's notice.

Bianca shook her head. "Trust me, Brax didn't know anything about it. He was still at Angelo's when you rang him, wasn't he?" she asked Heath.

"Yeah. Besides, if Brax knew anything about Hammer Pivoric's plans, this wouldn't have happened. They got off easy in my opinion." said Heath sullenly. Jail was an easy option in his opinion.

Alf scoffed. "From what I saw a while ago when Angelo showed up, they definitely won't be getting off easy."

Heath had to concede that. "That's true but they're going to prison for a while most likely, I would have liked to have a go of the Pivoric's before that. I'd say Brax would have too." It took all the self control he had not to just deck Hammer there and then in the hospital. He might not have done the stabbing but he was responsible.

Bianca rolled her eyes. "I think Brax has bigger things to worry about than beating up the Pivoric's. He's just going to let Angelo do his job."

***Outside***

Brax didn't want to get his hopes as he and Dr. Walker walked down the corridor a bit to get out of hearing range of everyone in the room, knowing they would now know that he was hiding something.

"I'm sure you're very relieved that Adrianna is okay." said doctor Walker, noticing the vast change in the River Boy's mood.

Brax didn't really like the sound of that. "You have no idea. I don't know what I would have done if she didn't make it." he couldn't even entertain that thought now and he would make sure othing of the sort ever happened.

Dr. Walker smiled. "Well thankfully you don't have to worry about that now. But there is something else you need to worry about... that would be chosing what colour to paint the nursery. Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

His jaw dropped. Brax honestly thought that Sid was going to tell him that the baby had died. "The baby survived?" he wondered incredulously. The odds surely would have been stacked against it. It seemed miraculous to him.

Sid nodded. "It's just like its mother; a fighter. Thankfully Lachie Pivoric doesn't know much about the female anatomy. The knife didn't come anywhere near the baby. She's still just a pregnant as she was before this whole incident."

Brax felt like hugging the doctor but refrained. "That's great. I really owe you one now." he said elatedly. It felt as if the weight of an elephant had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Just look after them." Dr. Walker smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I have another patient that needs seeing to."

Brax nodded. "No, of course. I have to get back and put my brothers' minds at ease. Thank you again." No thanks would ever be enough to show hoow completely greatful he was.

"It's my job." he smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot." Sid said and handed Brax a smal white envelope before the two men went their seperate ways. He opened it up and found two print outs of an ultra-sound; his baby. Brax felt like skipping down the corridor. Today he had almost lost everything, but that didn't happen and it turned out he was gaining more than he could have ever dreamt.

***Back in the waiting room***

Conversation faltered for a moment, until Morag re-started it with a question no-one was expecting. "So how far along is she?" she wondered and Bianca, Casey and Heath's faces all fell at the same time. They hadn't been expecting that at all. Everyone else looked at her confusedly. Especially Roo.

"How far along is who?" Roo wondered, frowning.

Morag raised an eyebrow. "You're daughter, Adrianna."

Colleen gasped and Roo's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. "My daughter's not pregnant... is she?" she wondered uncertainly.

"She and Angelo didn't get back together did they?" Alf wondered.

Morag rolled her eyes. "Are you all mentally deficient? Think about what you were talking about not five minutes ago."

Everything looked very concentrated for a moment and suddenly all of their heads turned towards Bianca, Heath and Casey, who all tried to put their best pokerfaces on.


	31. Gonna give all my secrets away

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews and alerts so far! Sorry I haven't been updating regularly lately, but I had a bad couple of days. I had the chapters written but I just didn't fancy editing them. Anyway Ade and the baby are okay, so where are they going to go from here? xx Lo**

**Chapter 31- Gonna give all my secrets away**

Luckily for Heath, Bianca and Casey, Brax re-entered the room at that very moment. Unluckly for him for that same reason. Everyone's gazes shot to his direction. No one said anything. Irene stared at him with surpirse, Roo with complete shock, Alf with anger and Colleen with complete confusion. "What's happened?" He wondered reluctantly, closing the door behind him. You could cut the air with a knife.

Morag smiled falsely as only she could. "I believe congratulations are in order, Darryl." Brax immediately shot Heath, Casey and Bianca a "what did you do that for"? look. He couldn't believe that they had blabbed.

Heath raised his hands. "It wasn't us bro. We have remained dignified in our silence while you were gone." he promised. That confused Brax.

"So, it's true?" Roo wondered disbelievingly.

Colleen looked from one person to another. "I still don't no what's going on." she said and Heath, Bianca and Casey had to try to fight a smile.

Brax rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Eh, yeah, it's true." There was no point in lying.

"You better flamin' be kidding with me!" Alf was more than a little put out.

Brax sighed. "I'm not. She is pregnant." He was so relieved that this situation wasn't even making him uneasy.

"So, just to set the record straight, it's yours?" Roo wondered and to Brax's surprise she didn't sound as mad as he thought she'd be.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's my baby. How did you find out?" he wondered curiously.

"Morag worked it out. Though now it makes so much sense." Roo conceded. She knew something had been going on.

Colleen now had a look of horror on her face. "A Stewart... pregnant by a River Boy..." she found it hard to get the words out. To her that was completely unthinkable.

"Alright Colleen, it's not the end of the word." said Irene.

Roo turned to Morag. "How did you know?" she asked of her aunt.

Morag shrugged. "I've had my suspicions that something has been going on between those two for a while and with Darryl's little meetings with Sid, Casey congratulating him and Charlie's current state, I decided to fish."

"So let me get this straight, you were only making assumptions?" Heath wondered, a little embarrassed.

Morag smiled and nodded. "You all made it only too easy. You know my opinion of you has changed a lot Heath- now I know you're not a criminal because you wouldn't still be walking the streets."

Heath frowned. "Should I be offended?"

Casey chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, mate. I think you should."

"So how long have you been having your wicked way with my poor grandniece?" Colleen wondered indignantly.

Brax sighed. "Look, I know you all have your own opinions of me but I promise you, I would never hurt Adrianna. I love her." he said sincerely.

Colleen wasn't convinced. "You say that now, but mark my words, once she pops out that baby, you'll be gone."

Roo rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Colleen." she turned to Brax. "Promise me that you're not taking my daughter for a ride."

He nodded. "I swear. I love Adrianna more than anything and I'm going to love our child more than anything aswell."

Alf scoffed dubiously but she completely ignored her father. "Well then congratulations." Roo smiled and unexpectedly hugged Brax.


	32. Don't look back in anger

**Sorry that I haven't updated Rumour Has It in a while but I just have been really busy. I'll try to get it up in the next few days. Anyway, here's the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 32- Don't look back in anger **

Four hours had passed and Roo, Brax and Alf had taken up residence beside Adrianna's hospital bed. They were all expecting her to wake up any minute when the anaesthesia wore off. Brax could hardly sit still. He had been away from her for too long, and it felt uncomfortable. Of course he had been by her bedside for the past three and a half hours, but he wanted nothing more than to hear her beautiful voice again, and soon. Sid had politely asked everyone else to leave as there wasn't enough space and he didn't want Adrianna waking up with a crowd around her.

Angelo dropped in every so often to see how she was and give them an update on how the police were going to proceed. Brax recalled how he was anxious about speaking to Adrianna's ex boyfriend and his ex-business partner as Brax knew that he would have found out by then that she was pregnant. His reaction really surprised Brax.

*Two Hours previous*

_Brax was at Adrianna's bedside when he saw Angelo outside. He decided to go out to talk to him to see what was happening with the Pivoric's. "Sergeant." Brax saluted him._

_"Any change?" Angelo wondered nervously. He still loved Adrianna and didn't want anything to happen to her._

_Brax shook his head. "No. Sid says that she most likely won't be awake until ten o'clock tonight, but she's doing great."_

_Angelo was relieved. "That's brilliant. I believe congratulations are in order?" he put out his hand._

_He was a little surprised, but Brax shook it anyway. "Yeah, thanks mate. I'm sorry you had to find out like this... it's not exactly the most delicate way."_

_Angelo shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You know I wasn't really surprised when Adrianna left. I had felt her pulling away for a while. That's probably why it was so easy to let her go."_

_"Neither of us wanted to hurt you. That was never our intention." Brax promised._

_He smiled softly. "I know. Either way, I couldn't stand in the way of her being happy." Angelo said._

_Brax nodded. "So what's the story with the Pivoric's?" he felt the anger building again._

_"Well, at the moment we've got all three down at the station. Hammer has agreed to give evidence against the other two, so they'll be going away for a while. He'll probably do minimal time because of what he did in the end."_

_Brax couldn't disagree with that. "As much as I hate to admit this, I owe a lot to Hammer. If it wasn't for his change of heart, Adrianna would be dead. Even though he was the idiot that told Lachie about it in the first place."_

_Angelo nodded. "I guess when he saw how easily his father could murder his own daughter, Hammer realised that that could be him one day."_

_"Thank god he did. I don't suppose you know what's going to happen when they get out of jail? They will most likely come after her again." the Riverboy wondered._

_Angelo looked unsure. "I've been thinking about that aswell. I don't know yet, but she's not likely going to be seeing Lachie Pivoric again. Hammer gave us a lot of useful info."_

_Brax smiled cheekily. "You know I'm surprised, I thought you coppers would want to pin this one on us aswell. We seem to be the first port of call for every crime comitted in a 30 mile radius."_

_He chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing you have a good lawyer then isn't it?" Angelo said before leaving._

_*End Flashback*_

Brax was awoken from his daydreaming by Adrianna stirring in the bed. He quickly looked up at her face, only to witness those beautiful brown eyes fluttering open.


	33. Here with me

**Okay so believe it or not, today I was toying with a baby name generator for Adrianna and Brax's baby so I tried boys and girls names and what did it suggest for a boys name but Heath Braxton! I actually couldn't believe it. Anyway, that little coincidence aside, here's the next chapter! **

**Chapter 33-**

Brax decided to give her a minute to recover. Adrianna's eyes closed and opened again. This time she turned her head . She smiled drowsily when she saw Brax.

"Hello darling, how are you feeling?" Roo asked her daughter softly.

Adrianna yawned. "Tired. And stiff." she answered, rubbing her eyes with her hands. She stopped suddenly, remembering something. "Brax, he's my father!" Adrianna's eyes were full of fear.

Roo cringed away. "I'm sorry Ade, this is my fault. I should have told you."

She reached out and took her mother's hand. "It's not your fault. I doubt you thought this would ever happen."

"I know but still, I should have known that he would take an interest in you some day-"

Adrianna cut her off. "I don't blame you, it's fine." she told Roo sincerely. Her gaze returned to Brax. A look of worry crossed her face again. "Is the..." she began.

Brax smiled and nodded. "The baby is fine. Wasn't harmed at all. Actually..." he took the little white envelope out of his pocket, "Sid gave me these." Brax handed the envelope to his girlfriend.

She looked confused, but opened it straight away. It took Adrianna a moment to realise what she was seeing. Her jaw dropped. "That's our baby?" she wondered incredulously.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's our little guy or girl."

Adrianna smiled at the picture, then turned to her mother and grandfather. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Brax and I...I just... I don't even know why I wanted to keep it a secret..."

Roo chuckled. "I can't believe I didn't guess! No-one's _that _happy after a break-up."

She looked confused. "I thought you would be mad?"

Roo ignored the look on her father's face. "You're not twelve Adrianna. You're more than capable of making your own decisions. Not everyone announces to the world that they're dating right after they get together. Now how about we give you too a minute?" she and Alf got up and left the room.

Adrianna bit her lip. "I wish you could have found out about the baby from me."

Brax shrugged. "I'm assuming that's what you wanted to talk to me about before all this happened?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I went to the doctor this morning after you went to work this morning and she told me I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?" he wondered softly.

Adrianna shrugged. "I don't know. It just kind of happened all of a sudden."

Brax smiled. "I have to admit, it was a bit of a shock at first, but now I can't wait to be a dad. I can't wait for you to have our baby."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Neither can I."

That kiss reminded Brax of something, something that Adrianna would most likely be very unhappy about. "There's something I need to tell you." he began.

Adrianna looked at him warily. "Go on..."

He hesitated for a moment. "Adrianna, Charlie showed up here today."

Her jaw dropped. "Charlie's back? I haven't seen her in years!" she smiled.

"Yeah she's back. And do you know the way she and I were together for a while?"

Adrianna nodded. "Yes..." she answered anxiously.

Brax took a deep breath. "Well she kissed me." he got out as quick as possible.

She looked absolutely furious. "She what? That-"

"I'm only telling you this because there's no secrets between us and I wouldn't want you to hear it from Colleen or someone else and think I was hiding it from you." he told her.

Adrianna disregarded that. "Who shows up again after... however long she's been gone, and pashes someone else's boyfriend?"

"There was no pashing." Brax promised her. "She kissed me and I pulled away as soon as I recovered from what was actually happening. Besides, I suppose it's not completely her fault. We never told anyone that we were together, how was she supposed to know?"

She sulked for a moment and then nodded. "I suppose that's true. As long as there was no kissing back?"

Brax smiled. "There was no kissing back." he said sincerely.

Adrianna smiled. "Then come here and kiss me."


	34. Chasing down my lane

**I'm really glad you liked my last chapter. There's a surprise in store in this one :) Sorry that I've skipped a bit of time but I just wanted to start moving things along! Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this one. Big thanks to Nikayla and beebee483 for all the reviews! I love you all 3 xx Lo**

**Chapter 34- Chasing down my lane**

Adrianna and Brax depsosited their luggage in the bedroom of their house. They were extremely jet-lagged after the 23 hour flight back from Paris. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, but the two were fit to go to bed and sleep for the day. Brax had suggested they get away for a bit when Adrianna was well enough to travel again, and so three weeks after the incident, they flew to Europe. They spent most of their time in France but also went on a day trip to Spain and a three day trip to Italy. He really wanted to take Adrianna's mind off everything that had happened and just let her be completely happy again.

She flopped down on the bed and Brax followed suit. "Oh my god, I'm wrecked. Please tell me it's nearly bed time?" Adrianna wondered hopefully, yet completely aware that she woud have to dream on.

Brax chuckled. "If by nearly you mean, twelve or thirteen hours, then yes." he smiled and kissed her.

Adrianna groaned. "We can't go to sleep. If we do, we'll still be running on french time." she had travelled abroad a lot during the summers when she was in college and Adrianna learned that lesson the hard way.

He nodded. "Yeah, we have to stay up as long as possible. Until we lose all power to keep ourselves awake."

"Maybe we should touch base with Bianca and Heath?" she suggested.

Brax shook his head. "I don't think I could put up with my brother right now." Who knows what Heath had gotten up to in their absence? It was only two weeks, but it's Heath. Brax wouldn't put it past his brother.

Adrianna grinned cheekily. "Well, there's something else we could do to keep ourselves awake..." she said suggestively.

Brax propped himself up on one elbow. "Oh yeah? What would that be?" he knew full well what she was talking about but played along.

"Well..." she began and pashed him. "How about this?"

He smiled. "_That _sounds like a good idea." he smiled and Adrianna climbed on top of him, placing her thighs around his waist.

Fourty-five minutes later, Brax and Adrianna were gasping for air, but were no longer tired. He had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You know it gets better every time." Adrianna smiled and gave him another kiss.

Brax chuckled. "Believe me, I know. That was intense." he smiled.

Adrianna nodded. "I know. It's always intense. That's how this happened." she told him, placing one of his hands on her barely still-flat stomach.

"I really can't believe that that's our baby in there." he beamed.

"Trust me, I know, but we'll believe it a month from now when my bump starts showing." she honestly couldn't wait. Adrianna always wanted to have a baby, she just hadn't found the right person to have it with until now.

Brax smiled. "You'll be so cute with the bump."

Adrianna frowned. "So I'm going from "sexy" to "cute" that's a giant step backwards." she teased.

"Well you'll still be sexy to me, you'll always be the sexiest woman alive to me." he promised Adrianna while appraising her at the same time. Her deep chestnut hair was a mess but still looked completely perfect at the same time, her sun-kissed skin warmed his and her chocolate brown eyes bore intensly into his.

Adrianna kissed him again. "That's better." she smiled. "Not that I want to ruin this moment, but I'm absolutely starving. With me being pregnant and having all my energy used up by what we just did."

Brax smiled. "Something I'll have to get used to so. How about we get dressed and get something to eat in Angelo's?"

She nodded. "Sounds great, Mr Braxton." Adrianna said and kissed him.

"Indeed, Mrs Braxton."


	35. Three o clock crazy

Hey guys! I know I've already told some of you, but my idiot of a sister dropped and broke my beloved laptop. I don't know if it can be fixed yet so I can't access any of the chapters I've written which is so annoying. I couldn't leave you all hanging though so I found a writing app for my android and wrote this chapter again from memory. Which may I add takes considerably longer than a laptop! I now have carpal tunnel in my right hand but you guys are worth it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Love Lo xx Chapter 35- Three o'clock crazy

Later that day Brax was called into work because of a glitch in the computer system and Adrianna decided to return one of the many calls she'd gotten since their return. She chose Bianca because Adrianna was not yet ready to talk to Roo, and her best friend invited her over to the house she now shared with Heath and Casey. The moment Adrianna rang the doorbell, the door flew open and Bianca pulled her best friend into a bear hug, nearly squeezing the life out of her in the process. "Ade!" she exclaimed with delight.  
>"Bianca! Don't get me wrong, it's lovely to see you and everything, but you're kinda squeezing the life out of me and the little one."<br>Bianca quickly released her. "I forgot you were pregnant." she said apologetically and crouched down. "Sorry little baby." Bianca cooed to her best friend's stomach. Adrianna smiled. "It's good to see that I was missed."  
>"You most certainly were. If you promise you'll never go away for that long again, I'll let you in." Adrianna chuckled. "I was only gone for two weeks, but I promise."<br>Bianca beamed."Good." she said and the two made their way into the kitchen. "Tea?" the blonde offered.  
>Adrianna nodded as she sat down at the table. "Yes please." she replied and Bianca stared making two cups of the hot beverage. She obviously had the kettle boiled in preparation. "Where are Heath and Casey at?" Adrianna wondered.<br>Bianca shot her a "do you even have to ask" look. "Surfing." the two said in unison.  
>Bianca placed the two mugs down on the table. "Oh, I've got a present for you." she said and grabbed a gold sparkly gift bag from on top of the fridge. Bianca handed it to her best friend. "Open it!" she urged excitedly.<br>Adrianna complied and took a pink baby grow out of the bag and unfolded it. It had a cute picture of a koala on it with "Aussie babe" written across it in gold writing. She smiled. "Aw, it's beautiful B. But do you know something that I don't?" Bianca nodded. "It's going to be a little girl. I can feel it." she said, sounding very sure.  
>Adrianna chuckled. "Alright then. Thank you very much. I have some presents for you aswell, to make me feel better about leaving you all alone and with no-one to turn to for a whole two weeks!" she teased and handed her best friend the bag she'd brought with her.<br>Bianca took the first bottle out of the bag. Her face lit up. "Yay Sambuca!" she exclaimed excitedly before taking out the second bottle. "Yay Absinthe! You got the good stuff! And..." Bianca took out the last little box. " I 3 Paris condoms! Awe Ade you shouldn't have."  
>Adrianna smiled. "I had to make up for my absence! And I wouldn't actually use those condoms. They're just a novelty. I'm pretty sure the I 3 London ones made this happen." she said and placed her hands on her stomach.<br>Bianca nodded. "Okay, I'll try to remember that. So tell me, how was your European adventure?" she wondered curiously. Adrianna beamed. "It was absolutely amazing! Actually there's something I need to tell you..." she said nervously.  
>"Go ahead!" Bianca urged her, excited to hear all the gossip. Adrianna held out her left hand and Bianca's eyes immediately locked on the silver ring with a beautiful diamond. "You and Brax got engaged!" she exclaimed delightedly. Adrianna shook her head and smiled. "No, we got married." <p>


	36. These words are my heart and soul

Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. The hard drive in my laptop is ruined but the fella who's fixing it is putting the hard drive from my sister's already broken laptop (she dropped that aswell!) in and he's fairly confident that my files will be retrievable! Fingers crossed! In the mean time, here's the next chapter xx Lo

Chapter 36- These words are my heart and soul

Bianca's jaw dropped and she stared ar her best friend in shock. "You and Brax got married?" she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Adrianna smiled and nodded. "Yeah we did. In Paris. It's true what they say, Paris is the most romantic city in the world." she said blissfully.  
>"Wow and I thought I was the wild one! I never took you for someone to get married on a whim in Paris! I always thought that would be me." Bianca joked. Adrianna chuckled. "We didn't just decide to get married one day in Paris. We knew we were going to do it before we left." Bianca wasn't expecting that. "You, Adrianna Stewart, eloped without telling me, your best friend?" she was a slight bit disappointed.<br>She nodded. "I was going to tell you but you would have told Heath, who would have told Casey, who would have told Ruby, who would have told Charlie and Colleen would have found out somehow and then everyone in town would have known." that was an inevitability.  
>Bianca couldn't deny that. "I understand why you did it. I can't believe I'll never get to be your maid of honour though!"<br>Adrianna smiled. "I'll marry him again if you want." she would have absolutely no qualms about doing it again, but Adrianna wouldn't change the way it happened in the first place for anything.  
>"Maybe someday but I'll just have to put up with it for now!" Bianca joked and hugged her best friend. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for the both of you." She chuckled. "How about when you and Heath are getting married, I'll let you organise your own hen do?" Adrianna wondered. Bianca scoffed. "What are you ruling out ever marrying my brother-in-law?"<br>Bianca shook her head. "No but I don't see him preposing anytime in the near or distant future!" She smiled. "I wouldn't say that. Heath is full of surprises." Adrianna told her best friend. She knew that Heath loved Bianca more than anything and thought it inevitable that the two would end up married someday in the not too distant future.  
>"So did you take Brax's name?" the blonde wondered curiously.<br>Adrianna nodded. "Yep, I am now officially Adrianna Martha Braxton." she announced proudly. Nothing made Adrianna happier than saying her new name except for hearing it being said by someone else.  
>That surprised Bianca a bit. "Really? I thought that with your line of work that you would want to avoid the stigma as best as possible."<br>She shrugged. "I don't care about that. People can think what they want. What kind of wife would I be if I wanted to hide the fact that I'm married to Brax. My personal life doesn't affect my professional life. I'm with Brax Blood and Sand." Adrianna informed her.  
>Bianca smiled. "Ade Braxton it is then. I still can't get over the fact that you're married!" that would take a lot of getting used to.<br>Adrianna nodded in agreement. "I know, neither can I, trust me. It's been like an out-of-body experience! An amazing, blissful out-of-body experience."  
>"And the honeymoon sex. I bet that was absolutely amazing." Bianca assumed but thankfully she didn't get a chance to further press the matter as Heath burst in the door with a bottle of champagne in each hand. "There's my sister-in-law!" he exclaimed and hugged Adrianna before going over to the counter to pour the champagne. Brax followed him in the door.<br>Adrianna chuckled. "I thought you were going to wait to tell Heath and Casey together?" she asked and her husband kissed her.  
>"Well Casey was doing something with Ruby and I couldn't wait to tell someone that you're my wife." Brax smiled.<br>She smiled and kissed him again. "I forgive you so."  
>Bianca rolled her eyes. "Get a room you too." she told them playfully.<br>Brax shook his head. "Nah, no chance. We're just getting you two back for all the excessive PDA after you got back together."  
>Bianca scoffed. "Oh come on! We weren't that bad." Brax and Adrianna looked at the blonde disbelievingly. "Are you kidding? Brax, Casey and I were sitting down watching tv one night and you and Heath started having sex in the kitchen! We all had to leave. I'm scarred for life!"<br>Bianca chuckled. "Point taken." Heath rejoined them at the table and handed everyone a flute of champagne. "Thanks but no thanks." Adrianna told him and put the glass down on the table.  
>Heath handed it back to her again. "It's okay. I got a bottle of sparkling apple juice for you and my little nephew that you've got in there."<br>Adrianna smiled. "Aw, thank you. But how do you know it's going to be a boy?" she wondered amusedly.  
>"It's going to be a little River Boy. I know it. Me and B are taking bets." Heath informed her and Brax and Adrianna rolled their eyes. "So sis, I've got these great idea's for your Blood and Sand tattoo-"<br>"Adrianna doesn't have to get tatted if she doesn't want to Heath." Brax told his brother.  
>Heath gave her a pleading look. "Oh come on please! You're a Braxton now and wife of the leader of the River Boys!"<br>Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Even if I wanted to get a tattoo, I can't while I'm pregnant. The risk is too high." "So you're saying yes but after the little River Boy is born?" Heath wondered. Adrianna smiled. "I'm not saying anything yet." she had thought about maybe getting a tattoo someday, but wanted to be absolutely sure before she got it done.  
>"I'll break you." Heath smiled before raising his glass. "To Brax and Ade, the happily married couple." <p>


	37. You stole the sun from my heart

**Good news! I got my computer back today. Even better news, I backed all my written documents up on a memory stick at the end of December so only the additions I've made since then were lost. I can live with all the music and pictures being lost! I am in a really good mood so here's the next chapter xx Lo (P.S sorry about the change in structure again but the computer guy put microsoft word on my computer so I don't use WordPad anymore)**

**Chapter 37- You stole the sun from my heart**

After the celebration at the Braxton's, Adrianna decided to go and see her mother. She knew exactly where to find her. The moment Adrianna walked into the diner, Roo ran to hug her. She pulled her daughter into her arms and squeezed her tight. "You're back!" Roo exclaimed.

Adrianna smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm back!"

Roo released her daughter. "You were gone for far too long! I'm glad you're back." she said as the two made their way over to the counter.

Irene smiled. "It's good to have you back darl."

"Thanks Irene." Adrianna smiled. "It's good to see everyone again."

Roo leaned up against the counter. "So how was Europe? I want to know everything!" she said, eager for information.

"It was amazing. The best holiday I've ever been on. I was greatful that I learned French. Everything is so much different over there. It's crazy!" Adrianna said, beaming as she recalled the trip.

Roo smiled. "Aw, that's good. I'm sure it was good to just get away from everything after all that happened."

Adrianna nodded. "It definitely was. If only this little one gave me a break." She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Have you got a bump yet?" her mother wondered curiously.

Adrianna nodded. "It's small but it's there."

Roo's face lit up. "Oh, let me see it!" she exclaimed and began to pull Adrianna's top up.

She quickly stopped her mother's hand. "You are not examining my baby bump in the middle of the diner." Adrianna said self-conciously.

Roo frowned. "Oh, come on! I just want a little peak! You often walk around the place in your bikini."

Adrianna rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick." She gave in and released her mother's hand.

Roo lifted up her daughter's top slightly so she could see her stomach. "Aw, that's so cute!"

Adrianna frowned. "That's what Brax said. I can't believe I'm twenty seven years old and "cute"!"

Irene smiled. "Don't listen to them darl. You're beautiful. Always have been."

"Thank you Irene." Adrianna replied satisfiedly.

Colleen sauntered over aswell. "Oh you're back." She smiled and gave her grandniece a hug. "You know Madge Wilkinson was just wondered the other day whether your little one would be a Braxton or a Stewart. I told her that she didn't need to worry. Of course the baby is going to be a Stewart."

That made Adrianna shift uncomfortably. Irene rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Colleen. I already told you that some people prefer to give the baby the father's name."

_There's no time like the present. _Adrianna thought to herself and took a deep breath. "Of course the baby is going to be a Braxton. Darryl is a Braxton and so am I." she told them.

Roo stared at her daughter in confusion. "No you're not, you're a Stewart."

Adrianna bit her lip. "Not anymore." she said and held out her left hand.

All three women's eyes were locked on the ring that now occupied her ring finger. Irene looked surprised but happy, Roo looked completely shocked and Colleen went pale and looked like she was going to drop dead. "A Stewart! Married to a River Boy! What has the world come to!" Adrianna's grand aunt exclaimed.

Irene put her hands on Colleen's back and began leading her away. "Come on Colleen and let these two to talk. Congratulations." She smiled before the two left.

"Why didn't you tell me Adrianna?" Roo wondered, a little bit hurt.

Adrianna frowned. "I wanted to, but I knew if I did you would have made a big production of it. I just wanted to get married, I didn't want a big wedding which I knew I most likely would be obliged to have if I told people before we did it. The way it happened in Paris was perfect and although I wish you could have been there, I wouldn't change a thing. I'm sorry, I really am." she said sincerely.

"I thought after everything that happened with... and Brax and the baby, that there would be no more secrets between us. Nothing comes from keeping secrets but trouble." Roo reminded her.

She nodded. "I know, but the secret is out now. I'm married now and I don't care who knows.". Tears began to fill Adrianna's eyes. "There is another reason why I didn't want to get married here..."

Roo frowned when she saw her daughter was getting upset. "What is it honey?"

Adrianna wiped the tears that were now flowing more freely away. "It's probably stupid but the bride is always meant to walk down the aisle with her father and mine tried to kill me!"

Roo hugged her daughter. "Ssh, darling I know. But he's not going to hurt you anymore." She promised her. That didn't comfort Adrianna at all. She started hyperventilating."I'm calling Brax." Luckily Sid had come to see his girlfriend and rushed over.

"Adrianna, I need you to take deep breaths for me." The doctor told her calmy.

Roo quickly told Brax what was happening on the phone and hung up again. "Your husband is on his way darling." She told her daughter knowing that would calm her a bit.

Sid shot his girlfriend a confused look but Roo gave him a "don't talk to me about it" look. He sat Adrianna down and Irene brought her over a glass of water. "Adrianna, I really need you to try to get your breathing back to normal. The stress could harm the baby."

Adrianna tried her very best to calm down when she heard that it could distress the baby. She started trying to control her breathing.

Brax hurried in the door and rushed over to his wife. "Brax." Adrianna choked out helplessly and he pulled her into his arms. "Ssh, it's okay babe. I'm here. What's wrong?" Brax wondered worriedly.

She shut her eyes. "I thought I had dealt with it, but I haven't. I can't get the images out of my head." Adrianna cried on his shoulder.

Brax was shocked. He hadn't ever seen her lose her composure like that. Adrianna was always so self-assured and strong. It was only then that he saw that his wife was just as human as anyone else. "I know darling. We can get through this together. How about I bring you home?"

Adrianna nodded and stood up. Brax exchanged glances with Roo and Sid before leading his wife out the door. Roo just stood in awe of what she had just seen. Though she had a feeling that Adrianna hadn't addressed her feelings over what happened properly, Roo never thought that she would just lose it like that. It made her see that her daughter was still broken and she hated Lachie Pivoric for it.


	38. All I wanted was to know I'm safe

**It feels so good to start updating this story regularly again! I originally hadn't included this chapter in the story but I decided it would be good to add it in. I really hope you like it! Xx Lo**

**Chapter 38- All I wanted was to know I'm safe**

The day of the trial had finally arrived and Adrianna wasn't happy about it. This was a day she'd been dreading ever since the incident. She didn't know how she could sit in the same room as the men who tried to kill her. The thought of Lachie Pivoric's eyes boring into her every move made Adrianna feel sick. It had been nearly four months to the day and she had just nearly gotten over what happened. Now all those wounds would be open again and she hated the idea.

The night before, Adrianna stayed awake all night, unable to sleep from the thoughts of the next day's prospects. She had to be up early anyway so what was the point in going to sleep? Brax could see a lot of points.

"You have to get some sleep." He urged his wife when it got to three o' clock in the morning. "Staying up all night is not good for you or the baby."

Adrianna frowned and put her hands on her now five-month-pregnant stomach. She knew that he was probably right, but she couldn't comply. "I can't Brax, I just can't. I can't get tomorrow out of my head long enough to even contemplate going to sleep. I can't believe I have to go through it all again." Adrianna said desperately.

Brax pulled his wife closer to him. "I know it's going to be very hard for you, but I'm here now, I'm going to be there tomorrow and I'm going to be there every day after. You are not alone. I swear Adrianna. We'll all be there by your side tomorrow; me, Roo, Alf. Please try to get some sleep. You'll be exhausted tomorrow." he kissed her head.

Adrianna sighed and nodded. "I'll try."

Not a half an hour later, Brax was smiling down at his sleeping wife. Though he would never admit it to Adrianna, he was terrified about what was going to happen the following day. It was something that had been on Brax's mind ever since he arrived at the hospital on the day that she was stabbed. Either way, he knew he had to do his absolute best to protect the woman he loved.

The next morning wasn't any easier. Adrianna woke up to find Brax out of bed and knew she needed to get up too, despite her wish to just hide beneath the covers and not come out until all this was over. She put on a dressing gown and went downstairs to look for her husband. When Adrianna walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see her mother and grandfather and Charlie there aswell. Brax was already dressed, wearing black suit pants and a white shirt that had the top three buttons open. Roo was dressed similarly, wearing a high waisted pants suit with a cream blouse that had light ruffles along the neck line. Alf just went for the traditional suit, shirt and tie.

"Good morning sweetheart." Roo smiled and hugged her daughter, "Did you sleep well?"

Adrianna shrugged. "Alright I guess. What time is it?" she wondered.

Brax looked at his watch. "Eleven. About time you get something to eat and get dressed." He said putting his arms around his wife.

Roo put a plate down on the table. "I made you some scrambled eggs. You always seem to be ordering them lately whenever you come into the diner... Even when breakfast is over." her mother added cheekily. They always had to make an exception for her.

Adrianna smiled and sat down in front of the massive plate of eggs. "I can help it! My baby wants scrambled eggs." She said before taking a huge forkful and stuffing it into her mouth.

"That's an understatement. Last week we went throught fifteen cartons of eggs!" Brax chuckled and Adrianna stuck her tongue out at him.

She finished her breakfast and hurried upstairs, well as fast as her legs would carry her with this bump in the way, to get dressed. Adrianna walked past the upstairs bathroom without casting a glance at the place that all of this started. She took the her grey dress suit out of the wardrobe and put it on. After doing her make-up and fixing her hair, they were all ready to head to the courthouse.

When they arrived, Bianca, Heath, Ruby, Casey, Irene and Colleen were already there. They all gave Adrianna a reassuring hug and she was really grateful that they were all there. Colleen must have been warned to be on her best behaviour because there were none of the usual remarks coming from her.

"I'm just going to touch base with the other officers to see how everything's going." Charlie said before heading inside. In the past couple of months, Adrianna and Charlie had managed to forge a bit of a friendship despite themselves and even she and Brax were on casual speaking terms once again. Adrianna was really thankful for everything Charlie had done for them during the course of this whole thing with her 'father'.

"How are you feeling darl?" Irene wondered, concerned.

Adrianna nodded. "I'm fine. The little one seems to be on its best behaviour today." She smiled weakly and placed a hand on her bump.

Bianca took her best friend's hand. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, extremely nervous. But knowing everyone is here is really helping. Does anyone know what's going to happen to Hammer?" Adrianna wondered concernedly.

Alf scoffed. "Well hopefully he'll rot in jail."

Adrianna's face fell. "What? No. I don't want him to go to jail! He saved me. That's not fair!" she ranted.

Brax put his arm around his wife. "You were only put in the position to be saved in the first place because of him. But I'm sure the cops will take what he did in the end into account. I wouldn't be worried about the other two though. They won't be seeing sunlight for a while."

Adrianna took a deep breath. "I hope so." Charlie reappeared. From the look on her face, everyone knew something was up.

"Any news?" Brax wondered apprehensively.

Charlie hesitated for a moment. "There is actually, but I don't think you're going to like it..."

Adrianna couldn't speak. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Brax squeezed his wife's hand. "What is it?"

Charlie took a deep breath. "Lachie wants to see Adrianna."


	39. Last chance to make it right

**Chapter 39- Last chance to make it right**

Everyone stared at Charlie in shock. No-one could believe what the police sergeant was saying. "You must be joking! What do you mean he wants to see Adrianna?" Brax exclaimed.

Charlie had been expecting this reaction. "Lachie Pivoric has made a request to see Adrianna before the trial. I know it's a big ask but I had to pass on the request."

"There is no way that she is going anywhere near that maniac!" Brax told Charlie. Lachie Pivoric had done enough to his wife already and he was damned if he was going to let him anywhere near her.

Adrianna sighed. "Brax-"

Brax was hearing none of it though. "No Adrianna, you can't be seriously considering this. I think you might have forgotten the fact that he tried to kill you!"

Roo nodded. "Brax is right Adrianna. You've come so far. I'd hate to see you lose all that again. Today is going to be upsetting enough as it is." she told her daughter sincerely. Roo didn't want to see that man do anymore damage to her little girl.

"The choice is up to you Adrianna." Charlie told her. "I can easily go back in there and tell him that his request is completely out of the question. No-one is forcing you to do anything that you don't absolutely want to do. He's asking a lot of you. It's completely understandable if you don't want go."

Adrianna thought about it for a moment. She was in two minds. On the one hand he did try to kill her in cold blood and Adrianna hated him, but on the other, she wanted to find out exactly why he did it and if he regretted it. Adrianna took a deep breath. She knew she must be a sucker for punishment. "I'll go."

"What? This isn't a good idea." Alf told her. "He's hurt you enough."

She nodded. "Yeah and if I don't see him now and find out why, then I never will."

Brax looked at his wife pleadingly. He didn't want to see her fall back into the bad space she had been in. "Please don't do this Adrianna. I'm begging you. Please don't."

Adrianna bit her lip. She didn't want say no to her husband but she couldn't let this opportunity pass her by. "I'm sorry Brax. I just can't go through the rest of my life regretting not doing this. I'm ready, let's go." She told Charlie. The sergeant nodded and led her inside.

Everyone inside watched the two as the they walked down the corridor. Adrianna fidgeted with her hands when they stopped outside a room guarded by two policemen. They saluted Charlie and she opened the door. She walked in first and Adrianna followed close behind. That's when she saw him. Sitting in front of her was Lachie Pivoric, handcuffed to a metal desk. He looked up at his daughter and smiled. "I knew you'd come." He said coldly. Adrianna was lost for words for a moment. She looked over at Charlie and she too had a look of uncertainty on her face. "Sit down," Lachie gestured to a chair opposite him, "I won't bite."

Adrianna hesitated for a moment but sat down. "Could you give us a minute Charlie?"

Charlie shook her head. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Please. You can watch through the window. I'll be alert." She promised the police officer.

Charlie bit her lip and nodded. "Okay. But you better not try anything because I swear to god, I'll have the judge convict you here and now." She said before leaving reluctantly.

"You know the moment you came back into town, I knew who you were without knowing who you were. You look exactly like your mother. Except for the eyes, you've got my eyes." He stared at her.

His staring made Adrianna uncomfortable. "Why did you want to see me?"

Lachie shrugged. "You can never really trust anyone. People used to tell me that all the time but I didn't believe them. Turns out they were right. I gave my son a job and he didn't do it. Hammer isn't my son anymore."

"Why are you telling me this?" Adrianna wondered apprehensively.

He smiled. "I bet you're wondering why I did it?" she nodded. "I'm sure that you already know that Hammer was eavesdropping on a conservation you were having with that beautiful blonde friend of yours. He told me that you were pregnant... and that the father is Darryl Braxton. I'm sure, in the line of work you're in, that you understand why I did it."

Adrianna chuckled humourlessly. "No, I don't understand. I don't understand how a father could try to murder his daughter."

Lachie shrugged. "Well then I'll explain. I did it for revenge. Nothing more, nothing less. I always had you marked but you're little predicament just gave me perfect reason. The feud with the Braxton's only contributed. When Roo got pregnant, I was more than willing to be there for her and be a father to you but your mother and especially your grandfather, were having none of it. When you were born, I wasn't even allowed see you, never mind hold you. You were my little baby girl and I didn't even get to see you. I never forgave Roo for that. " Adrianna said nothing so he continued. "This wasn't about you. I had to prove a point to your mother. I had to show her that she made a big mistake twenty eight years ago. That's why I did it."

"Did you ever love me?" She wondered with tears in her eyes.

"I did when there was still a chance. Now, I have two sons- correction- one son. You're nothing to me and that's why I did it." He replied coldly.

Adrianna felt sick. "So you don't regret what you did at all?"

Lachie shook his head. "My only regret is that I didn't finish the job."

She stood up and began walking towards the door. Adrianna turned around again. "Well, I'm sorry you failed but do you know what? I'm glad my mother made that decision all those years ago, because I wouldn't want someone like you as my father anyway. Hammer's a million times the man you ever were or ever will be. He's better off without you two. See you in court." She told him before Charlie opened the door and let her out.


	40. Good Intentions

**Hey guys, I wasn't sure that I would get this chapter up today because I was busy freezing to death at a rugby match, but luckily my fingers defrosted long enough to get this one typed up. I'm not completely satisfied with it but I promise there's better to come :) xx Lo**

**Chapter 40- Good intentions**

Brax wasn't sure what to expect when his wife returned from her little venture but what he definitely wasn't expecting her to come back looking more composed than she did before she left. Everyone watched her carefully as Adrianna returned to where they had all been standing. She didn't look traumatised or shaken; there was a hint of a smile on her face. Brax quickly pulled his wife into his arms. "Are you all right?" he wondered worriedly.

Adrianna nodded. "I'm fine. Better than I thought." She smiled.

Her friends and family exchanged confused glances. How could she be happy after coming face to face with the man that tried to murder her again? Any normal person would be terrified after, but no Adrianna was smiling. "What happened? Did he say he was sorry?" Brax wondered, trying to figure this out.

Adrianna shook her head straight away. "No. Quite the opposite, actually. He told me he wished he had finished the job."

Roo put her hand to her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe Lachie had told their daughter that he wished that he had killed her.

Brax was still very confused. Even more so after Adrianna's last statement. "And you're happy about that?"

"Well obviously I wish that he didn't want to kill me, but I think it would have messed up my head more if he regretted it. Now I really know that he is a psycho. That's fine by me." She shrugged.

Irene frowned. "So you would rather that he showed no remorse at all?"

Adrianna nodded. "Part of my problem until know was I put myself through hell wondered whether or not he regretted it. Now I know he didn't. I'm a lawyer I can get on with it. Now I think we have to go into the courtroom now." She took Brax's hand and began walking in the main entrance with him.

Brax smiled and kissed her forehead. It was a big relief to him that Adrianna was in a good place. He thought she was a little bit mental for her resolution but that was part of the reason he loved her. She knew her own mind and she did her own thing. Adrianna never did anything that everyone else was doing for the sake of it. She wasn't afraid to challenge things. It was great for Brax to find a woman that was just as strong willed as he was.

After the hearing started, it was only about twenty minutes until Adrianna was called to the stand to testify. She knew the procedure inside and out and made her way confidently to take her place below the judge. The defence lawyer didn't waste time in laying into her.

"Mrs Braxton, you're looking awfully confident for a woman who was allegedly "nearly murdered" four months ago." Lachie's lawyer tried to make her contradict herself from the beginning.

Adrianna smiled. "I'll admit, I struggled for a long time with this but the little chat I had with Mr Pivoric this morning really gave me perspective."

The defence lawyer nodded. "Yes the conversation that I will remind you was completely unrecorded and therefore cannot be used as viable evidence in this court."

"I'm well aware of the procedure." Adrianna replied. The worst part of being on trial was having her competence questioned.

"Very well, why don't you tell us your version of what happened?"

Adrianna nodded. "On the twenty-first of June 2011, I was in my house when I was abducted by the two Pivoric sons." She really didn't want to drop Hammer in it after all he did but she couldn't omit anything.

"Then what happened?"

She didn't need to take any time to recall it. "I was deposited in the boot of a car and brought to Mr Pivoric's house."

"So you actually saw all three men?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I saw all three men. After that they brought me inside and tied me to a chair."

"And you didn't struggle to get free at all?"

"Of course I did. But I'm not exactly the strongest woman ever and there were three of them. Then Mr Pivoric confessed that he was my biological father and stabbed me in the abdomen. The next thing I remember after that is waking up in hospital after the surgery."

The court session dragged on and on with all the testaments and cross-examinations but it finally came to the important part around four hours later. The jury had just returned after leaving to make their decision. Adrianna's heart was in her mouth as she waited for the verdict. "What do you find?" The judge asked the head juror.

"We find the defendant, Lachie Pivoric, guilty of attempted murder and accessory to abduction." The man answered.

The judge nodded. "Very well, taking into account the evidence I have heard today and your past record, I hereby sentence you, Lachie Pivoric, to twelve years imprisonment without parole. And the other Mr Pivoric's?" Adrianna breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy with that sentence.

"We find the defendant Jake Pivoric guilty of abduction and accessory to attempted murder." The head juror announced. That was another relief.

"Then I sentence you, Jake Pivoric, to five years imprisonment with possible parole. And the last denfendant?"

"Taking into consideration what we have heard during the course of this trial, we find the defendant Hammer Pivoric guilty of abduction alone." The man said.

Adrianna was apprehensive about what the judge would do. She was really grateful to Hammer for doing the right thing in the end. "Yes Mr Pivoric, your intentions were wrong at first... however I agree with Sergeant Buckton. Your co-operation throughout this trial has be much appreciated and has proved invaluable during the investigation. As a result of this, I award you a reduced sentence of four months imprisonment. The court recognises that you, unlike your father and brother, show genuine remorse for your actions and I am satisfied that you will not partake in any such criminal activities again. The court also appreciates the personal expense at which you made this testament."

Adrianna looked across the room and caught Hammer's gaze. She smiled at her brother and he smiled back. _Thank you. _She mouthed. Hammer nodded discreetly before being taken away by the police again. Adrianna felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and was delighted by the outcome. It was a huge comfort to know that she didn't have to worry about Lachie or Jake for a long time.


	41. By the way

**Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday but now my internet is broken and it's been sent away to get fixed. We got one on loan from O2 so I can update again! This was one of my original chapters so I'm quite fond of it. Really hope you enjoy! Xx Lo**

**Chapter 41- By the way**

After the court case, everything went back to normal for Adrianna and Brax. They could finally concentrate on getting ready for the arrival of their little one. Bianca couldn't go anywhere without spotting a cute pink dress. Their house was becoming overrun with girls clothes to a point where Adrianna had to have a sit down with Bianca and tell her to stop. They didn't even know whether or not the baby was even a girl and they didn't plan on finding out until it was born.

Adrianna sat on the hospital bed for her six month ultrasound scan. Brax was at her side holding her hand as usual. This had become a regular routine for them as after the incident, Dr Walker suggested that she get more regular checkups to make sure the baby was ok. It became so normal that Adrianna and Brax always went off on a conversation by themselves. That day's subject though, was one that they had been contemplating for a while and the choice didn't get any easier.

"We still need to decide on the godparents." Adrianna pointed out as the nurse squeezed the jelly onto her six-month-pregnant stomach. It didn't even feel cold anymore.

Brax sighed and nodded. "I know. We should weigh the pros and cons."

Adrianna bit her lip. "We know that Bianca is going to be the godmother, because I think she would become clinically depressed if we didn't, but the godfather..."

"I know. Two brothers, one spot." Brax agreed. He wished he only had one, then the choice would be easy.

She nodded. "Yes. How are we supposed to choose between Heath and Casey?" On the one hand it would be logical to have Heath do it because he's with Bianca, but Casey would be a more-fatherly type than Heath.

All Adrianna's thoughts were interrupted by the nurse. "Oh wow." She said suddenly causing Adrianna and Brax to look at her worriedly.

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" she wondered concerned for her little one.

The nurse shook her head and smiled. "No. Look here." She said and pointed to the screen.

Brax smiled. "It looks like a seahorse!"

Adrianna looked at her husband disbelievingly. "Did you actually just say that our baby looks like a seahorse? Our baby does not look like a sea creature!"

Brax chuckled. "It kinda does babe. If you tilt your-"

"I don't want to see my baby look like a seahorse! Let the nurse finish!" she said half amused, half annoyed. She thought Brax was unbelievably cute. _A Seahorse? _

The nurse nodded. "Well, I think I might have solved your problem."

Adrianna frowned. "What do you mean?"

She pointed to the screen again and smiled. "It's not a baby-" in that instant Adrianna was thinking that it better not be a seahorse or she was suing someone- "it's two babies."

Adrianna and Brax's jaws dropped simultaneously. They looked at each other in shock. Had they heard the nurse right. "Two babies?"

The nurse nodded. "You're having twins. Or two seahorses, whatever you would like to call them. I'm surprised that it wasn't picked earlier, but sometimes it's difficult to see depending on the babies' position in the womb, but it's as clear as day now."

"Wow." Adrianna and Brax said in unison. When they had arrived at the appointment that day, there was no way they were expecting to find out that they were having twins.

"We're having twins Ade!" Brax said disbelievingly but delightedly at the same time. They were having two babies instead of one.

Adrianna nodded. "I Know! How crazy is that? All along I thought that I only had one little one in here and now I find out that I have two! We've been completely neglecting one!" she felt really bad about that.

"Maybe that's why you've been eating so many eggs. You've been eating for three instead of two." Brax teased his wife.

She grimaced at him. "Be quiet. So what does this mean?" Adrianna wondered.

"Well, everything is still fine, but you most likely won't go full term. There isn't enough room for two babies to stay in there for the whole forty weeks. I'd say you'd be looking more at thirty six." The nurse told them as she wiped the jelly from Adrianna's stomach.

Adrianna nodded. "Okay. And I'll still be able to give birth naturally?"

The nurse smiled. "Unless there are any unforeseen complications, yes. It should go as smoothly as any other birth. Extra tiring of course, but it should all go according to plan. And as with any other pregnancy, there is always a risk of premature labour, so I would be wary of that from here on in. Make sure that you have a bag packed for the hospital."

"This is all happening so fast." Adrianna frowned. "Today I thought I was having one baby and that I would have my baby around forty weeks, but now I could go any day!"

"You don't need to worry, I say the same to any expecting mothers at the six month scan. I wouldn't be doing any heavy exercise though if you want to keep those babies in there as long as possible."

Adrianna nodded and pulled down her top again. Brax helped his wife up off the bed and the nurse handed them the latest ultrasound print-offs before leaving. "Well, Heath _and_ Casey it is then. And Bianca so that leaves one spot..."

"Ruby?" The two wondered in unison and smiled.

Brax nodded. "That would be good. Bianca and Heath, and Casey and Ruby. I still can't believe that we're having twins. This just gets better and better." He kissed his wife.

Adrianna nodded. "I know. I can't wait to see my mom and Bianca's reaction! "

"Yeah, but will you promise me something?" Brax wondered.

"Yes?"

He smiled. "No more girls's clothes! Please tell Bianca that just because there's two babies now, doesn't warrant more pink dresses. We don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl!"

Adrianna wasn't going to argue with that. "Oh I will. But you have to make Heath promise aswell. The other day he asked me if they make board shorts for newborns."

Brax kissed her again. "I'll talk to him."


	42. All the small things

**Sorry about the incredibly long wait! My internet modem was broken. It's like anything that could go wrong has gone wrong :p I just hope this is the end of it. Really hope you enjoy this chapter. Xx Lo **

**Chapter 42- All the small things**

Adrianna Braxton was not a happy camper. She was eight months pregnant and feeling very bulky. At the beginning of her pregnancy, she had loved the fact that she had this life, make that _lives_, growing inside her but she now couldn't wait to have them out. Lately Adrianna couldn't get comfortable no matter what she did and was becoming increasingly restless every day. Everything anyone did seemed to annoy her these days. She hated that she was becoming like that but was no match to her hormones. This wasn't helped by the fact that Brax was becoming distant in the past two weeks. He tried to wave off his evasiveness anytime his wife questioned him about it, but Adrianna knew something was going on and that really worried her. She had this feeling that Brax was getting involved with the River Boy business and that made her angry. He had promised her that he had nothing to do with anything they had going on now and Adrianna hoped for the sake of their marriage that he was telling the truth. If he was lying, he would have broken her trust and compromised her position as a respectable lawyer and she didn't know where they would go from there.

Adrianna sighed warily as she looked at the kitchen table on front of her that was covered in bits and pieces of a case that she was supposed to be taking a look at. She had been going through it for the past two hours and not one word had actually sunken in. When Adrianna decided that it was getting on her last nerve, she decided to go for a walk to Angelo's to see Brax and salvage what was left of her sanity. She left the mess behind her and started making her way down the road to the restaurant. That took way longer than she would have liked, but every little thing took her ages to do lately. She was more like a continent than a woman and continents didn't move that easily. Adrianna wished it would have taken longer though when she rounded the corner. She was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Brax laughing and joking with a beautiful blonde haired woman before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Adrianna felt as though her heart was going to fall out of her chest. Everything suddenly made sense. Brax was being so distant lately because he was seeing another woman. Heartbroken, she turned straight away and began making her way home again. Adrianna couldn't believe that Brax would do that to her. Here she was carrying his two babies, _two_, and he was off with some blonde doing god knows what. In one sense she could hardly blame him, she was about as sexy as a panda these days but she thought that he wasn't that kind of guy. How could he just abandon their marriage like that? Adrianna couldn't understand it.

Things went from bad to worse when Adrianna got to her front door and remembered that she'd left the keys inside. There was no way that she was going to go back to Angelo's and ask Brax for his key so Adrianna sat down on the porch with the midday sun beating down on top of her. _This day could not get any worse. _Adrianna thought to herself desperately. Someone apparently had other ideas in mind as at that exact moment Angelo walked past. A disbelieving Adrianna looked up at the sky. "Why do you hate me?" she wondered quietly as her ex boyfriend walked over to her.

"What are you doing down there?" Angelo wondered curiously.

Adrianna frowned. "I'm down here because my whole life is a complete mess!"

Angelo smiled slightly. "That's a pretty general statement." He said as he sat down next to her. "Care to explain?"

"Well firstly I'm eight months pregnant and can't do anything anymore, secondly I have this stupid court case that I'm supposed to be helping a colleague of mine with and I can't make head nor tail of it because I have the attention span of a goldfish these days, I'm locked out of my house and-" Adrianna really didn't want to say this to him of all people but she was on a roll, "And I'm pretty sure that my husband is having an affair with some blonde!"

Angelo's amused face quickly changed. "What? That can't be true."

Adrianna nodded. "It is. I just know it. He's been so stand offish with me lately and I didn't know why but I was just on my way down to visit him at the restaurant and I saw him with some other girl. He was laughing and flirting with her and then she went away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I am such a fool."

"No you're not Ade. What exactly did this woman look like?" he wondered curiously, having more than a slight feeling that he knew who it was.

Adrianna pouted. "She had short pixie cut blonde hair and from what I saw she was pale and had blue eyes. The complete opposite of me. She was beautiful and most importantly not heavily pregnant. Oh and she had this distinctive beauty mark near her jaw line."

Angelo smiled. "Adrianna, Brax isn't having an affair. I'm sure what you saw was nothing. He loves you more than anything. You didn't see him after you were admitted to hospital. He would have been lost without you. There's no way that he's ever going to look at any woman in the same way he looks at you. You're feeling a bit emotional at the moment and you're looking for something to manifest it on."

She frowned. "How can you be sure that he's not having an affair?"

"Trust me, I know he isn't. I know it sounds cheesy or whatever but the moment you met Darryll Braxton, the game was up for us. You two were meant to be together. I felt you pulling away and I couldn't do anything about it. But that was okay because I knew he was the love of your life. He is not having an affair. Brax would never do that to you or your babies." Angelo told her sincerely.

Adrianna sighed. "I know. It's just my head is completely messed up right now. I just can't wait 'til I have these little ones in my arms. Then everything will be okay."

Angelo chuckled. "By the looks of it you won't have to wait long." She smiled and hit him on the arm. "Come on lets go down to the restaurant and get that key from your husband. I think sunstroke is the last thing you need at the moment."

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah it definitely is. But you need to help me up. If I tried to get back on my feet myself the consequences could be disastrous."

He nodded. "I was your boyfriend for two years, even without the bump in the way you were still extremely clumsy." Angelo teased her.

"Have you just come here to insult me?" she wondered playfully.

Angelo smiled. "Of course I have." He said before helping her back to her feet.


	43. You know you can't stay young forever

**Chapter 43**

After Adrianna took Angelo's advice, she waited for things to get better with Brax but they only got worse. It had been a week and he was still as distant with her as before, if not more. She was starting to get upset about it and wondered if her husband of nearly seven months was pulling away from her like she had done with Angelo. Adrianna was sure something was going on when the Friday came. It was her birthday and Brax had seemed to completely forget. She waited and waited all day for him to wish her a happy birthday or something of the sort, but by the time eight o'clock came, she knew that it was a lost cause. He wasn't just going to suddenly remember.

Adrianna sat down on the couch and sulked. Never before had one of her boyfriends forgotten her birthday and Brax was her husband. And the father of her babies. She didn't know what had happened to him. Brax usually knew every little detail of her life.

After being on the laptop for about an hour, Brax finally decided to grace his wife with his presence and sat down next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her and kissed her temple. Adrianna scowled lowly. "So what do you want to do tonight?" He asked, but soon as he had his phone vibrated. "Hold that thought." Brax said and opened the message. "Change of plan. There's a problem at the restaurant. I have to go."

Adrianna felt as if she was going to burst out crying. "There's a problem at the restaurant at quarter past eight at night?" she wondered emotionally.

Brax nodded and stood up. "Yeah. Do you want to come?"

She was completely livid. "Fine! It's not like I have anything better to do. Tonight's not a special night or anything. " Adrianna said bitterly and held out her hand for Brax to help her up.

Brax knew his heavily pregnant wife wouldn't want to walk so he took the car to Angelo's. For the duration of the journey she remained completely silent. She knew it was best that she did because Adrianna was mentally cursing Brax. She sighed loudly when he helped her out of the car when they parked outside Angelo's. "Ladies first." Brax gestured as they were about to walk in the door. Adrianna grimaced at him and continued walking. The minute she stepped inside the door she was surprised to hear a resounding "SURPRISE!". Adrianna's face fell when she saw all her friends and family collected in the bar. She could honestly say that she hadn't seen that coming. When what was happening really sank in, Adrianna's face lit up.

Roo rushed over and hugged her daughter. "Happy birthday darling!"

Adrianna was still in shock. "Thanks." She said and hugged Bianca, Heath, Ruby and Casey.

Heath chuckled. "The look on your face was hilarious."

Brax pulled his wife into his arms. "You thought I forgot didn't you?" he grinned and kissed her.

Adrianna shook her head. "No. Not at all." She lied unconvincingly.

"Really? You were on the phone to me for two hours today crying about how your husband forgot your birthday." Bianca laughed.

Adrianna shot her best friend an evil glance. "Be quiet. Circumstantial evidence." She looked up at Brax. "I thought you were having an affair!"

He frowned. "You thought I was seeing someone else? Like who?"

She caught sight of the blonde haired woman that she had previously seen her husband with. "Her!" Adrianna pointed. The beautiful woman smiled and walked over to them.

Brax chuckled. "Ade, this is Karina. The party planner."

Adrianna blushed bright red. "Oh. Don't I feel stupid."

Karina laughed. "No offense, but he's not really my type anyway. Enjoy the party. Oh and happy birthday." She said before leaving.

"I can't believe you thought I was having an affair!" Brax said disbelievingly, yet amused at the same time.

Adrianna shrugged. "Well you've been on a completely different planet lately and I saw you with her. What was I supposed to think?"

Brax stroked his wife's long chestnut hair. "I would never cheat on you. You're my wife and soon to be the mother of my children and I love you more than anything. Don't ever doubt that."

Adrianna smiled. It felt really good to hear him say things like that again. "I know." She said and kissed him.

She had already done the rounds of talking to everyone when Adrianna spotted Angelo at the bar. She made her way over to talk to him. "You knew, didn't you? That's why you were so sure that Brax wasn't having an affair. You were in on all this." Adrianna accused her ex boyfriend.

Angelo smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about. Happy birthday by the way." He said and handed her a gift bag.

"Thank you very much." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Can I open it now?"

He nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Adrianna chuckled when she took two baby grows out of the bag. They were both cream coloured and had "I just did nine months inside" written on the front. "Ah you couldn't resist could you?"

Angelo shook his head. "No I couldn't. I had no idea what to get you and I saw these and I had to get them."

She gave him a hug. "Well thank you very much. I absolutely love them." After Adrianna released him she started feeling a bit physically uncomfortable.

"You're very welcome. How are you enjoying your party? Twenty eight isn't it?"

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah I know, I'm getting old. The party is great. Having said that, if Brax ever shuts me out again like he has these past few weeks, party or no party, I will kill him." She said playfully.

Angelo smiled. "All he has are good intentions. Sometimes he just goes about it the wrong way."

"Yeah I know-" She began but had to suddenly stop. Adrianna's face fell.

Angelo frowned. "What's wrong?" he wondered concernedly.

Adrianna took a deep breath. "I think my waters just broke."


	44. Some days stay gold forever

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. My internet was working fine but I had really important exams this week and I couldn't give this chapter the proper attention it needed until today. That and the fact that I am now suffering from Glandular fever. I am probably the unluckiest person these days! Anyway, this chapter was one of my favourites the first time around and I think I nearly exactly replicated it but have a feeling that there was a humorous bit that I can't remember. Ah sure! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! Xx Lo**

**Chapter 44- Some days stay gold forever**

Angelo looked at the brunette in shock. "Your waters broke?"

Adrianna nodded before he even finished asking the question. She got a sudden pain in her stomach. "Ooh!" Adrianna winced. "I need to get Brax and get to the hospital." She told him urgently.

Angelo nodded and put his arm around her to support her. "Let's get Brax. I just want you to know, if all comes to all, these won't be the first babies I've delivered."

She looked up at her ex-boyfriend disbelievingly. "I can't believe you just said that! I'd rather have my babies in a hospital if it's all the same to you!" Adrianna said sarcastically and dug her nails into his arm as she had another contraction. "Brax!" she screamed.

Brax, Heath, Bianca and Casey came rushing over. "What's wrong?" Brax asked his wife worriedly.

"I'm going into labour! That's what's wrong! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Adrianna screamed and everyone in the building turned to look at her.

Brax nodded, beginning to freak out. "Okay. Right. Casey, you go back to ours and the get the bag by the door that we packed for the hospital. Heath..."

The middle Braxton brother nodded and he and Brax lifted Adrianna. "Wait!" she said to Casey before he had a chance to leave. "Please hurry. I don't want you to miss your godchild."

Casey smiled he hadn't know that Brax and Adrianna had picked him to be the godfather of one of their babies. He nodded. "I'll go as quick as I can." Casey said before leaving.

Heath and Brax began carrying Adrianna out to the car. "Does anyone know where Roo and Alf are?" the eldest Braxton wondered.

"I think they said something about walking Colleen home." Angelo told them. "I'll go find them." He said before going the opposite direction.

Brax took his car keys out of his back pocket with his spare hand and opened the car before he gently placed his wife in the middle seat. He gave the keys to Heath and Brax and Bianca got into the back of the car on either side of Adrianna. They both took one of her hands. "Everything's going to be fine babe. We're going to get you to the hospital and you're going to have those babies."

Adrianna nodded while trying to breathe deeply. "I should hope so. DRIVE THE CAR HEATH!" she shouted when he took too long.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Heath insisted as he quickly started the engine. "You know labour suits you." He said sarcastically.

Bianca bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. "Babe if you value your life then I wouldn't be saying things like that right now." She said as she saw the venomous look on her best friend's face.

Adrianna squeezed Brax and Bianca's hands so hard that it nearly cut off their circulations. "It hurts so much!" she said desperately. "Darryl?"

Brax was wary of his wife calling him by his proper name. "Yes babe?"

"I have never hated you more than I do now. You and your stupid I *heart* London condoms!" Adrianna told him honestly.

Brax chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Ade."

Heath was finding his sister in law hilarious. "Don't worry, we'll be at the hospital in about five minutes and then you can pop out my nephews."

"Haha dream on Braxton!" Bianca told her boyfriend. "You're going to be getting two nieces."

"Oh really? How does fifty dollars sound-"

Adrianna couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I'm in labour and could have my twins any moment and you two are GAMBLING?"

Everyone, except Adrianna, kept a sustained amused silence until they reached the hospital. As soon as they did, Brax and Heath carried her into the maternity wing of the hospital and the midwife got her into a bed to check her out. "Wow, those babies must really want to abandon ship. You're nine centimetres dilated already. We need to get you down to the delivery room." The doctor told her.

Adrianna shook her head. "No. This is happening way too quickly! This is supposed to take hours. My mother isn't even here yet. I can't be having them yet." The enormity of what was happening just hit her.

Suddenly Roo rushed into the room and to her daughter's side. "You're going to be fine Adrianna. I promise you."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm scared mom. I don't know if I'm ready to do this. If I'm ready to become someone's mom." Adrianna said truthfully.

Roo stroked her daughter's hair and smiled. "Whether you're ready or not, which you are, these baby's are coming and there's nothing you can do to stop them. They want to see their mommy. It will all be worth it once you hold your little babies in your arms." She promised her daughter.

Adrianna wiped her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I'm ready." She told the midwife and they started wheeling her down to the delivery room. "Bianca! You're coming too!" Adrianna told her best friend and Bianca smiled and walked with Brax and Roo.

In the delivery room, things didn't take long to get going. "Okay Adrianna, on your next contraction I want you to give me a really big push. Only two more and you'll have your first baby." The midwife told her.

Adrianna nodded and complied and not two minutes later she heard crying. The midwife clamped and cut the cord before wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing it to Adrianna. "Congratulations, it's a lovely little boy."

"Damnit!" Bianca exclaimed and everyone in the room looked at her disbelievingly. "Sorry." She said embarrassedly.

Adrianna gazed lovingly down at her tiny son. He was even more beautiful than she could have ever anticipated. Brax felt exactly the same way. "Hello little man." He cooed to his son and stroked the baby's tiny cheek.

"What are you going to call him?" Roo wondered, in shock from the sight of her daughter's child.

Adrianna and Brax looked at each other and smiled. They had picked out some names even though they didn't know the sex of the baby. "We're calling him Rory. Rory Johne Braxton." Adrianna said before gasping in pain again. She had almost forgot that there was another baby still to come. She handed baby Rory to his father.

"Okay Adrianna, same as before. We might be able to get this one out quicker. The next contraction you have, I want you to push as hard as you can. If you do you should have your other baby in about three minutes." The midwife said.

Adrianna looked at Brax. "Time this." Brax nodded and smiled at how his wife was still so competitive even when giving birth. Sure enough, Adrianna gave her absolute best and it wasn't long at all before they heard crying again. "How long?" she panted as the midwife clamped and cut the cord again.

"Two minutes ten seconds." Brax answered amusedly.

Adrianna smiled. "Yes!"

The midwife handed Adrianna the second baby. "And this one... is a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations, you are now the proud parents of fraternal twins."

She smiled at her daughter and then looked up at Bianca. "Are you happy now?" Adrianna wondered.

Bianca nodded. "Yes. She's so beautiful."

Roo stroked her daughter's hair. "So we have Rory and?" she wondered curiously.

"Addison." Brax and Adrianna said in unison without even looking at each other. They had decided that if they had a girl that that was what they would call her. "Her middle name is Brianna."

"Welcome to the world Addison." Roo smiled at her granddaughter.

Adrianna gave her daughter a kiss on her tiny forehead. She really was so beautiful. It was hard to believe that she and Rory were her and Brax's children. Everything seemed so perfect now.


	45. You're my angel

**Chapter 45- You're my angel**

While Adrianna was getting cleaned up after giving birth, Bianca and Brax took Addison and Rory out to meet their uncles and great grandfather. Bianca brought the little baby girl over to Heath and grinned. "Heath, meet little baby Addison." She told him smugly, leaving out the fact that the baby in Brax's arms was a boy.

Heath smiled at the little girl. "Fine you win." He told Bianca. "Hello beautiful Addison." Heath cooed at the baby. "Can I hold her?"

Bianca nodded and handed him the baby carefully. Brax brought over his little boy. "And this is baby Rory." She added, trying her best to be non-chalant.

Heath smiled cheekily at his girlfriend. "You couldn't have introduced the boy to me first, could you?"

She shook her head. "No way. I wanted to hear you say that I was right. If you give me back Addie I'll get Brax to give you Rory."

Brax chuckled. "Hey those are my children you're talking about, not some collectable cards!"

"No way! I want Addison. You'll have to fight me for her." The minute Heath saw the little girl; he had fallen in love with her.

That surprised Brax. From the way Heath had been talking, he had expected him to commandeer Rory. "Then I guess Addison is your god-child. Here you go Case." Brax handed Rory to Casey and he and Ruby beamed down at the little boy.

"Hey little dude! You're the lucky one. You got the cool god parents." Casey told Rory and Brax smiled in amusement.

Heath scoffed. "No way! Addie's got the best god parents. We're going to spoil you beautiful girl. Don't worry; your Uncle Heath and Auntie Bianca are going to take care of you." He informed the baby.

As soon as Adrianna was decent again, she was taken to her hospital room and Brax and co brought the babies into her. She was completely in love with the both of them already. Casey and Ruby and Heath and Bianca had reluctantly returned the twins to their parents. Brax let Alf hold Addison as he hadn't gotten a look in when she was in the custody of Bianca and Heath. Everyone was completely enamoured by these little beings that had just come into the world.

Brax chuckled. "At least now I'll only have to remember one birthday." Brax teased as he realised that his wife and children now shared the same birth date.

Adrianna smiled as she stroked Rory's cheek. "Yeah but if you forget all of our birthdays you'll be in trouble." She still couldn't get used to the fact that she was a mother. It was a strange, yet amazing feeling at the same time. Adrianna appraised her son's tiny face. She was shocked when Rory slowly began to open his eyes. The familiar chocolate brown irises made her smile. "Brax look!" she said urgently.

Brax looked at the baby curiously trying to figure out what had gotten his wife so excited. It didn't take long for him to see what she was talking about. He would know those eyes anywhere. "They're the exact same as yours." He smiled at Adrianna.

Everyone hurried over to see. Roo smiled. "Reminds me of the day you were born Ade." She said reminiscently.

"Do you think that Addison is going to have brown eyes as well?" Bianca wondered curiously.

Adrianna shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. She seems to have dark hair but that can often change with newborns. I can't wait to see."

Alf looked from Addison to his great grandson. "Sorry to break it to you Darryl but I don't think Rory is a Braxton. He looks more like Adrianna to me."

Brax nodded. "I know. But I think Addie is more of a Braxton than a Stewart. It's like our opposites." He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "And just to prove me right look at those peepers. Good girl Addison."

Adrianna looked down at her baby girl and saw that she had now opened her eyes as well and they were a brilliant blue colour. "So Rory has my eyes and Addison has yours. That's funny isn't it? I thought if we had a girl she would look like me and a boy would look like you. Turns out it was the other way around." She smiled. Adrianna couldn't care less anyway; she didn't mind who they looked like.

"So does that mean Addie can be a River Girl?" Heath wondered hopefully.

"No!" Brax and Adrianna said in unison and turned and smiled at each other. "There is no way my little princess is going to be a River Girl." Brax told them.

Adrianna chuckled. "You're one to talk! But I agree. And my little Rory is most certainly not going to be a River Boy. Isn't that right beautiful baby?" she cooed to her son and Rory squeezed her finger tightly. "He's got your strength anyway Brax, that's for sure."

"I can't believe that I'm a grandmother! How weird is that?" said Roo.

Adrianna smiled. "Not nearly as weird as the fact that I'm now a mother. How did that happen?" she joked.

Heath chuckled. "Well when a man really loves a woman-"

"Okay Heath, I'm pretty sure that we all know the score." Casey said, not wanting to hear his brother give them the sex talk.

Adrianna yawned and nodded. "Yeah, I second that. As informing as I'm sure it would be. Maybe you can wait a bit and give the talk to Addison and Rory when they're about twenty one." She chuckled.

"Or twenty three. They can wait." Brax said.

Roo frowned at her daughter. "You must be absolutely exhausted. And you're going to have a lot on your hands from now on. We should let you get some sleep."

Adrianna nodded. "Don't I know it? I hope you've enjoyed our time together babe, because we won't have a moment to ourselves from now on." She smiled at Brax.

The babies were put back in their respective cots before everyone headed towards the door. They all said their goodbyes and congratulations before leaving. Adrianna had barely laid her head on the table before falling asleep.


	46. This could be the very moment

**Hello again I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but there was just one thing after another and I didn't have a chance to take the time to write this chapter properly. I'll try to start updating this and Rumour Has It again regularly enough. Thank you for your patience xx Lo**

**Chapter 46- This could be the very minute I'm aware I'm alive**

Hammer took a deep breath as he walked into the hospital. He had never really made the decision to come here, but was gravitating in this direction all day. The minute he stepped inside, Hammer felt as if he was making a mistake and turned to leave again. He stopped though when he heard a female voice call his name. Hammer turned around and saw Adrianna's mother, Roo, standing in front of him. She looked surprised to see him but to his astonishment smiled. "Are you here to see Adrianna?" Roo wondered.

Hammer nodded. "Yeah, but it was a dumb idea. I'm probably the last person she wants to see." He felt stupid for even thinking his sister would ever want to see him again after what he did to her.

Roo shook her head. "I wouldn't say that. You should go and see her. Brax isn't here at the moment. I'm sure she'd like that. She's in room 15 down at the end of the corridor." She saw that he looked conflicted. "Go before I march you down the hall." Roo joked. "She couldn't wait to see you again." She promised him.

Hammer doubted that but nodded anyway. Seeing Adrianna was something he needed to do. "Thanks Ms Stewart."

She chuckled. "You can call me Roo." Roo told him before they both went their separate directions. Hammer followed the directions that she had given him and eventually arrived outside room 15. He became increasingly nervous as he stood at the door, conflicted over whether or not he should go in. Eventually he threw caution to the wind and knocked lightly on the door. "Come in!" Adrianna called and Hammer took a deep breath before opening the door. When Adrianna saw who it was she looked shocked but delighted at the same time. "Hammer." Her voice was barely a whisper and tears began to well in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I should go. I knew it was wrong to come here. I've only upset you more." Hammer said and was about to leave.

A horrified expression crossed Adrianna's face. "No! You haven't upset me, trust me. I'm glad to see you. I don't know why I'm crying, my emotions have been all over the place lately. Please stay." She begged. Hammer nodded briefly and closed the door behind him. Adrianna tapped the chair at her bedside. "Come, sit. I'll show you your niece and nephew." She beamed while getting up and making her way over to her babies' cots.

Hammer arched an eyebrow. "Niece _and _nephew?" he wondered disbelievingly.

Adrianna smiled and nodded gently as she picked up her babies. "Yes. Twins. Needless to say that came as a shock." She chuckled. "Do you want to hold one?"

Hammer was dubious. "I've never held a baby before."

Adrianna shrugged. "I'll show you. Trust me; this is all new to me as well." She gently placed Rory in his arms and adjusted his position so that the baby's head was properly supported. "This is your nephew, Rory."

Rory stared up at Hammer smilingly with his big brown eyes. He beamed down at the little baby. "Wow, he's amazing." Hammer said in awe of his nephew.

Adrianna nodded proudly. "Yeah, he is. I'm sure you see the resemblance. Everyone's been walking on eggshells around us for the past day. They say that he's not a Braxton and that he looks more like me... they either think that I don't know that he's got the Pivoric look or they don't want to upset me by saying it. I don't mind. It's just genetics, right? It doesn't matter. I have a beautiful little boy and that's all that matters." She stroked her son's cheek for a moment before looking back up at her half-brother. "So when did you get out?" Adrianna wondered sympathetically.

"Early this morning. I asked Angelo how you were and he said that you had given birth last night. I wanted to come to see you but I didn't think I should." He told her honestly.

She smiled. "Well I'm glad you did. I've been worried sick about you for the past three months. If I had it my way you wouldn't have done time at all but there is only so much pull I have. I'm sorry."

Hammer's jaw dropped. "You don't need to be sorry for anything. I'm the one who should be apologising for the rest of my days. It's my fault you nearly died."

Adrianna shook her head. "It's because of you that I'm _alive_. That we're alive. If Lachie wanted to get me he would always have got me... You're not like them you know and now you don't have to be. What you did was really brave and I can never tell you how thankful I am." She told him sincerely. Rory was beginning to cry so Adrianna removed him from Hammer's arms and placed her daughter in them instead. "This is baby Addison."

Hammer smiled at his niece. She was so gorgeous. "You don't owe me anything." He reminded her.

Adrianna nodded. "Well we're family. Just because we didn't know for around twenty three years doesn't mean we shouldn't try to be like brother and sister. I- Addison, Rory, Brax and I- would love to have you in our life. You can finally live a normal life; one without gang brawls or whatever. You get to be your own person."

Hammer was glad that he came to know Adrianna. She truly was an amazing person. "I don't deserve this you know."

She ignored that and smiled. "Is that a yes?"

He nodded. "If you give me the chance, I will never let you down again. I swear."

"You never let me down in the first place." Adrianna smiled as Hammer gasped when Addison grabbed his finger.

He chuckled. "She's so strong for something so small!"

Adrianna nodded. "She's a Braxton. I always thought that if I had a daughter she would be exactly like me but Addie has her father's eyes and hair colour. Of course that can change as she gets older but I don't see that happening. She's like Brax and Casey."

Hammer studied the little girl's features carefully and nodded. "Yeah she is but Rory is so like you. Is everyone delighted with them?"

"Yeah. Bianca's a little put out though." She told him amusedly. "Since they found out that I was pregnant, she and Heath had been fighting over whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl. Heath wanted it to be a boy, Bianca wanted a girl. But Bianca wasn't expecting that when it turned out to be a boy and a girl that Heath would fall in love with the girl. He's been commandeering her since she was born. It's hilarious to watch. She feels cheated."

Hammer chuckled. "Things never work out the way you plan them to, do they?"

Adrianna shrugged. She wasn't too sure about that. "Sometimes they do." She smiled.


	47. The most precious thing I'll ever find

**Sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I kind of had to just leave it for a while so I could think of something to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter (P.S: Ten points for whoever can guess what Home and Away related song the title of this chapter is a line in ;)) **

**Chapter 47- The most precious thing that I'll ever find**

Hammer looked at his watch and realised he had been at the hospital with Adrianna for over two hours. They had been having so much fun getting to know each other properly and doting over the babies that he had completely lost track of time. He frowned. "I should probably go now." Hammer told his sister.

"Oh, okay. But I hope you don't feel like you have to leave just because you think Brax won't want you here. He is really grateful for what you did you know." Adrianna told him.

Hammer shook his head and smiled softly. "No, it's not that, I've got no problem with Brax. I was supposed to pick up the keys for my new place ten minutes ago."

Adrianna arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? You're moving? I hope it's not too far away."

"As a matter of fact it's not far away at all. I've decided, after everything that's happened, to relocate to the bay. Make a new start in a place where hopefully people aren't too afraid to look at me. And I get to be near my favourite sister. And my niece and nephew."

She smiled. "I'm your only sister," Adrianna joked, "No seriously, that's great. It's going to be really nice having you around." She hugged him. "You better go now if you want to actually get those keys. Feel free to visit whenever you feel like it."

Hammer smiled. "Thanks. Bye you guys," he said to the babies before leaving.

When he was gone Adrianna clapped her hands together giddily. Everything seemed so perfect now, as if everything was falling into place. She couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out. While Adrianna was reminiscing, Addison woke and started crying. She smiled and picked up her daughter. "What's wrong pretty baby?" she cooed and began gently swaying to try and appease the little girl. "Are you hungry?" Adrianna wondered, taking the lid of a bottle and placing it in her mouth. Addison immediately began sucking on it and it was as if she couldn't get the food into her fast enough. Adrianna smiled. "Definitely a Braxton," she concluded and looked down at little Rory who was peacefully fast asleep. "You two growing up is going to be interesting," she laughed.

About half an hour later Brax arrived with two little stuffed bunnies for the babies; a pink one with _Addison _written on it and a blue one with _Rory _written on it. He placed the cuddly toys in both children's cribs. "There you go my little angels." Brax beamed.

Adrianna smiled. "Aw they're cute. See Daddy is spoiling you already," She said to her children.

"Definitely," Brax replied and kissed his wife.

"How was work?" Adrianna asked him.

Brax shrugged. "It was alright. I couldn't wait to come back here to see you all. I've been counting the minutes all day. How have they been?"

She smiled. "Great. Rory only woke three times since 9 o'clock this morning. Addison woke six." Adrianna found it funny that the twins were so different. She knew that Addison would love being the centre of attention when she's older.

Brax looked down at his daughter and saw that her eyes were open again so he picked her up. "That's because she missed her daddy, isn't it Addie?" he cooed.

Adrianna thought Brax was so adorable when he was with the babies. The way he spoke to them was so cute. She watched her husband and daughter together and saw that Addison was staring up at her father with the biggest smile ever on her tiny little face. "She's such a Braxton," Adrianna laughed.

He nodded. "Without a doubt. Oh yeah, I've got two things to tell you. One: I was talking to Sid on the way in and he said that you and the twins are doing brilliantly so you can go home tomorrow."

"Oh that's great! I've not even been in here for twenty four hours and I'm already getting stir-crazy. What's the other thing?" she wondered.

Brax smiled. "Guess who I saw when I left Angelo's."

Adrianna smiled. "It wasn't my brother by any chance was it?"

He frowned. Brax had wanted to surprise her with the news. "How did you know?"

She laughed. "You look so disappointed. He came to visit me earlier today. He only left about half an hour before you came."

"You were delighted by that I suppose?" he smiled.

Adrianna nodded. "Yeah. We got to start getting to know each other properly. He's moving to the bay," she informed him.

"That's awesome. He can be a part of the family now. I am eternally grateful for him saving you. None of ye would be here now if it wasn't for him."

That really hit home when Adrianna looked at her children. "I know. I don't think I can ever thank him enough. I guess I'll start by being his sister. How did we get so lucky Brax?" she wondered. "All this seems like too much"

Brax kissed his wife again. "You're an amazing person Ade. You deserve all of this. Don't ever let anyone make you think that you don't. You are the most selfless, compassionate, kind woman I have ever met. I'm lucky to even have you," he said sincerely.

"And I you. I love you so much Darryl Braxton. I've never been so thankful for breaking a limb. It's weird to think that that's where this all started." Adrianna mused.

He nodded. "And it's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Look at how far we've come since then. There's never a dull moment in Summer Bay is there?" Brax laughed.

Adrianna shook her head. "There most certainly isn't," she said and kissed her husband.


	48. Epilogue

**Sorry I have neglected this story for so long! I just fell out of love with it even though I had so many ideas. Then I decided that I should just wrap it up instead of leaving it incomplete so that's where this chapter came from. I went back and looked at the last chapter and felt it was a good place to leave it. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this and stuck with Ade and Brax! You guys are the best. So here it is, the final chapter! I'm a bit sad **** Hope you like it! **

**Epilogue**

"You're back," Brax smiled as his wife came in the front door. She seemed to be more beautiful every time he saw her. Now he couldn't look at her without seeing a resemblance of their children which made him love her even more. She was his Adrianna and she was perfect.

She laughed and kissed him. "I've only been gone three hours. Have you been standing here since I left?" Adrianna wondered playfully.

"Yes," he replied immediately and chuckled. "Hammer's here. He's playing with the little ones in the sitting room."

"I'll go see them all in a minute. First I have something I want to show you…" the brunette beamed and pulled her husband by the hand into the kitchen. She was so excited about showing him why she had been gone for so long.

Brax arched an eyebrow. "I'm nervous," he admitted, half-serious.

Adrianna pulled up her t-shirt, revealing a white bandage over the place where her scar was. Her husband immediately frowned. "What's that?" he worried.

"You'll see…" she said mischievously and slowly and carefully removed the bandage.

The River Boy smiled widely when he saw what lay beneath: a tattoo that said _Blood and Sand _in a pretty script that suited her well with a small sea-horse on each side. He was shocked but thought it looked great. "Wow. You never told me you wanted a tattoo!"

She smiled. "It was a surprise! Do you like it? I got one seahorse for Addie and one for Rory because remember-"

"I said they looked like seahorses when we went for the sonogram. I remember," he smiled widely when he thought of how put out she had been that he had made that comment. "It looks amazing," he said sincerely and kissed her again.

Adrianna ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm glad you like it. I had to enlist the help of Heath. He was stoked that I was finally getting one, insisted on coming with me and everything."

"That doesn't surprise me."

She gave him another kiss and reattached the bandage before walking into the living to see her babies. No matter how short a period she was away from them, Adrianna always missed them as if she hadn't seen them in years. "My favourite guy and girl!" she cooed as she sat down on the floor next to Hammer who was playing with them on their mat. They were now six months old and looked even more like their parents. Addison was still as much of a Braxton as ever and had her father wrapped around her tiny finger while Rory definitely took after his mother who doted over the both of them. She knew that he would be a mama's boy.

"So how did that tat go sis?" Hammer wondered, having been in on the surprise from the beginning.

"Great!" she beamed and showed her brother. Adrianna was so happy about the way everything had turned out with them. They were a real family now.

Hammer stayed for a little longer before heading out to go to work at the same time as Brax but the house didn't stay quiet for long. Bianca popped by a little while later looking like she was going to burst with excitement.

She and Heath had gotten engaged two months back during a romantic dinner for her birthday. Ade and Brax were definitely surprised, not by the engagement which was around six months overdue, but by the way the middle Braxton had gone about it. He got a bit of a slagging for being a sop.

Bianca played with the babies alongside her best friend until she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Okay, I have something to tell you…"

Adrianna shook her head and laughed. "Really? I would never have guessed!" she joked. "What is it?" she wondered with anticipation.

The blond glanced down at Addison who was in her arms. "I'm going to have my own Addie or Rory in a few months…" she said with a coy smile.

The lawyer's job dropped for a moment but then she smiled widely. "Oh my god!"

Bianca nodded, getting more excited. "I'm pregnant!"

Ade gave her a very open hug to avoid squashing the two infants. "That is brilliant news! I'm so happy for you! Does Heath know?"

She shook her head. "No, I just got back from the doctors and came straight here. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"You're going to be a great mother."

"Here's hoping!"

Adrianna couldn't believe the way that things had turned out. Not a year ago, she almost died but now the brunette couldn't have been happier. Everything had fallen into place. She had her amazing husband, amazing children, amazing family and amazing friends. Everything was perfect.


End file.
